Bounty
by Darkman1
Summary: The price on Crichton's head increases
1. Torn

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating:  **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:**  Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:**  Some Season 3 spoilers.  Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:**  After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them.  Wish I did or had.  I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

CHAPTER 1 - Torn

Chiana and Rygel came around a corner together on their way to Command for their shift.  She seemed to be the only one of the crew who could stomach the Dominar for any period of time.  Since Rygel had spent the last couple of arns complaining about the last load of rations that D'Argo, John and Aeryn had brought up from the Commerce planet, Chiana was not looking forward to this particular period of time.

As they drew nearer to Command, Aeryn's voice floated out the door and caused them both to stop and glance at each other.  Slowly they began grinning.

"It seems we are of like mind as to our future course of action," Rygel said.

"Yeah, let's not be in too big a hurry to interrupt this," whispered Chiana as they both hovered just outside the door to listen to the conversation inside.

The statement that caused them both to stop short and begin eavesdropping hung in the air.

"Well, John.  I am waiting for an answer.  How did you know that Jenavian Chatto was a Peacekeeper disruptor?"

Chiana glanced at Rygel and whispered, "I never did find out what happened to Crichton on the Royal planet while I was being held by the by the Scarran and Clavor.  Looks like this is my chance."

Rygel nodded and grinned widely.

Meanwhile back in Command John began to fidget.  He knew that patience wasn't high on Aeryn's list of priorities, but tenacity was.  He wasn't getting off the hook.

"Aeryn, you remember the Royal planet, right?"  _Lame start, John.  Of course, she remembers._

Aeryn leaned back against a wall and crossed her arms.

"How could I forget?  Palace intrigue, beautiful princess, statue John, Scorpius, a Scarran, broken leg, and Jenavian, of course."

She fixed John with a piercing gaze.

"I also remember my original question."

"She saved my bacon twice during that little adventure," John began.  "First, she killed Clavor's hirelings before they frelled my DNA.  Second, she recovered my head from Scorpius after the Scarran cut it off and got it reattached to my body without crippling me in the process."

"So, you felt gratitude towards her.  Maybe even a little attraction, mm?" Aeryn replied in a low voice.  "I know you, John.  You are hiding something from me about this episode and I would like to know what it is."

Crichton could feel himself beginning to sweat.  _Oh my God, she knows._

"Aeryn.  You were gone.  You left angry.  For all I knew you weren't coming back.  I knew you were disappointed in me for agreeing to the wedding and for being scared of Scorpius.  I was alone."

"No, John.  You had Jena.  What happened after she repaired your body?" 

Rygel nudged Chiana.  "Here it comes," he said.

John sighed.

"She got me out of town.  Away from everybody."

Aeryn arched an eyebrow and murmured,  "So she got you away from everyone.  That would mean she took you somewhere to interrogate you in privacy, just you and her.  Alone."  _Just you and that tralk._

Watching John nod his agreement, Aeryn continued, "What form did this interrogation take, John?"

"She threatened to cut my throat if I didn't tell her what I was doing there.  She believed my pathetic story and asked me to help her keep Sebaceans in control of the planet," he replied.

Aeryn continued in a slightly louder voice.

"What else, John?  Are you forgetting that I was a Peacekeeper?  I know what I would have done back then to enlist the aid of a male asset," Aeryn persisted.  "Did you and she click?  Did you recreate with her, John?"

She knew John exceedingly well.  As she saw his face begin to flush and heard his breathing speed up, she knew she was right.

"That is it, is it not?  That is why I have not heard of this rescue before.  Correct, John?" Aeryn said in a low, flat voice.

She strained to hear his whispered affirmative.

Chiana looked at Rygel.  Rygel thought she looked upset, but he couldn't be sure.

Her hair hiding her expression, Aeryn stared at the floor for a long time.  _Was it my failing or yours, John?  I was afraid to admit that you were more than a shipmate to me.  Did I drive you away one time too many?  Dregon described emotional pain well.  This pain is indescribableand it does sting exquisitely._

 John waited silently.  _Oh, Aeryn.  Please don't leave me now.  You know I would never hurt you.  Yeah, right, John.  Can't you see that you already have?_

Looking up Aeryn began, "I was just thinking how unimportant this would be if I were still a Peacekeeper.  There were no emotional entanglements because we had rules forbidding them.  Now I am at a loss.  My past training tells me that I should not care.  But what I have experienced over the past three cycles screams THE HEZMANA I SHOULD NOT."  _I feel anger and sadness at the same time.  Why do I feel betrayed when there was nothing to betray then?_

Aeryn continued, "I know this happened before we took the compatibility test.  I also know that you cared for me before that.  Do I trust you in the future, Crichton?  What can I expect the next time you think I am gone?" 

He did not miss her use of "Crichton."

"I will tell you what I told your twin.  You are like a plague, John Crichton, and you have ruined my life.  You came along and turned my entire life's experiences upside down with your arrogant stubbornness and your words like "compassion" and "caring," Aeryn said in a monotone.

"Aeryn, I am so sorry.  Please forgive me," John begged.  _Way to go, Johnny boy.  You know there's no such thing as a free lunch.  Every action has a reaction even if it is delayed._

"There is more," she snapped.  Smiling wanly and continuing in a pained voice, "Instead of killing you for disrupting my existence, I fell in love with you.  Now I find that emotional pain cuts deeper than a knife and causes agony like no physical injury.  This is the gift you have given me, Crichton.  I am not sure that I like it at all."  _Listen to yourself.  If you had not felt empty inside as a Peacekeeper, do you think that a 'deficient Human' could have convinced you to accompany him with just four small words?  Would you trade your time with him for anything?  _

After a long silence, she continued, "Let me ask you one thing, Crichton.  If you learned that I had promised Crais that I would recreate with him in return for his assistance in saving you from Scorpius, how would you feel?  If you later learned that I had kept my part of the bargain, how would you feel then?"  _What are you doing?_  _Are you trying to hurt him more than he is hurting himself at this moment?_

Aeryn pushed away from the wall and waited expectantly.

John looked as if he had been slapped.  _How would I feel?  Worthless and unworthy come to mind.  _  "I would feel empty and hurt," he murmured.  __

Aeryn smiled bleakly and said, "Exactly.  Now you know how I feel at this microt."  

Crichton blinked back tears and looked at the floor.  _Way to go, you idiot.  We finally get close to reconciliation and you blow it.  She's going to retreat and you'll be right back where you were when she was gone.  Lost._

After another lengthy silence, Aeryn laughed ruefully and looked at John.  He raised his eyes to return her look.  _Please don't run._

She sighed and said, "I find that this knowledge does not change a simple fact." __

John looked up expectantly for her next words.  _Please don't leave me, Sunshine._

Looking straight at John, she whispered, "Even though this revelation hurts deeply, I do love you, John.  I always will.  I cannot picture my life without you in it and I will do anything to keep you there."

Aeryn stepped up to John, grabbed his lapels, pulled his face within mere inches of her own, and growled,  "However, know this, Crichton.  I once said I was not good at nice.  Neither am I good at sharing." __

John opened his mouth only to be stopped by Aeryn's hand.  

"Let me finish.  I will NOT lose you again.  We will live as one and die as one if that is what our future brings.  NOTHING and NO ONE will come between us again.  UNDERSTOOD?" she practically yelled.

John felt a goofy grin spreading over his face and he simply said, "Yes, Aeryn. I love you, too."  

Aeryn's lips sought his as she said, "Now that we have settled that…."

At that moment Pilot's voice and image came over the clamshell, "Commander, Aeryn, I believe you need to look at the sensor readouts, please."

End Chapter 1


	2. Uninvited Visitor

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating:  **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:**  Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:**  Some Season 3 spoilers.  Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:**  After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them.  Wish I did or had.  I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

**Credits:  **I neglected to thank my wonderful betas for their help with BEACON and with Chapter 1.  I apologize to Banshae and Janeway and give special thanks to Mayaan for feedback.  I hope I used your help well.****

CHAPTER 2 – Uninvited Visitor

Sighing, both John and Aeryn turned to the clamshell.  "Yes, Pilot," they said in unison.

Chiana and Rygel came through the door talking.

"Hey, old man, Aeryn," greeted Chiana.

"Hey, Pip.  Hello, Sparky," John said as he began to study the sensor array.

"Hello, Chiana, Rygel.  You are both a little early for your duty, are you not?"  Aeryn replied.

"Is there an unwritten rule about being early for an assigned task?"  Rygel asked haughtily.

"I guess we are lucky that you appear at all," Aeryn responded.  "We all know your first and only love involves food."

"Speaking of food…" Rygel began, but Chiana cut him off.  "What did Pilot want you to look at, Crichton?"

"Pilot, I'm looking at the sensor array, but I don't see…" John stopped as Aeryn pointed out a small blip at the very edge of the sensor display.  "OK, Pilot, I see it now.  What is it?"

"Unknown, Commander.  Moya and I are at a loss."

"Pilot, can you maneuver us slightly closer to that object by appearing to drift instead of using propulsion?" Aeryn requested.

"Moya believes so.  We will try, Aeryn"

In response to John's confused look, she continued, "Sensor arrays pick up the energy signatures of engines, but I want Moya to look like we have not noticed anything."

"So if it is a ship, he won't be tipped off.  Good idea, Aeryn," John replied.  "What do you think it is?" he wondered.

"It's probably an asteroid or small moon or something," Chiana offered.  "Right?"

"No.  It is moving too regularly and the image is too angular," replied Aeryn.

This caused Rygel to groan.  "What the yotz did you three do on the Commerce planet to cause this?"

John reached over and pushed Rygel gently.  "How do you know this has anything to do with the Commerce planet?" he asked.

"Let's just say that if Peacekeepers were on that planet as you say they were, then they might have followed us," Rygel retorted.

"The Peacekeepers do not have anything that will follow a Leviathan through Starburst," Aeryn answered.

"For all you know.  You were infantry, not tech.  You have been with us for three cycles.  How do you know what the Peacekeepers have developed in that time?" responded Rygel.

Before Rygel and Aeryn could trade anything more than words, Pilot came back on the clamshell saying, "Aeryn, I believe I can raise an image on the hologrid."

"Thank you, Pilot.  Please do so," Aeryn said.

As the image came up, all eyes studied it carefully.

"That is not Peacekeeper design," said Aeryn.  Looking around, she asked, "Does anyone recognize the vessel?"

Rygel and Chiana shook their heads.

"Don't ask me," John responded.  "Military vessel recognition is not one of my strong points."

"A fact which has not escaped any of us, John," said D'Argo as he strode into Command.  Before John could respond, he continued, "That is a Scorvian Mellacat, a Prowler equivalent.  It holds one or two occupants and like a Prowler is built for maneuverability and speed." 

"Well, we've only met one Scorvian lately and odds are that this is the same guy," John said grimly.  Turning to the communications console, he continued, "Pilot, open a comms channel, please."

"Channel open, Commander," Pilot responded.

"Hello, Ch'rall.  Did you get lonely?" he said.

After several microts of silence and just as John opened his mouth to try again, Ch'rall's voice sounded weakly on Command.  "Hello, John Crichton.  I congratulate your Pilot and Aeryn Sun for discovering me in such a devious manner.  Your survival skills are indeed enviable."

"Nothing like a few cycles in the Uncharteds to improve skills," John said wryly.  "Now, how about you tell us why you're here and why you followed us."

"Actually, John Crichton, I was drifting here trying to devise a plan to come aboard your Leviathan, take your head, and collect the bounty from Sh'nam," Ch'rall replied softly.

"Don't pull any punches, do you?" John mused.  "Had any luck with your plan?"

"In truth, I can find no way to achieve those goals without enraging your shipmates, especially Ka D'Argo and the proficient Ms. Sun," sighed Ch'rall.  "No matter.  I would then have to devise a way to keep my cousin from killing me on sight and avoid being killed by the Peacekeepers while I collected.  All in all, too much planning and too much left to chance.  Terrible odds," he coughed and continued.  "I also find that I require something else much more than I require your bounty."

"I told you we could not trust Scorvians," D'Argo began.

"Shh, D'Argo," John interrupted.  "What do you need more than the bounty, Ch'rall?"

Coughing and gasping, Ch'rall replied, "Medical attention."

They looked at one another.  Aeryn was the first to speak.  "How do we know that you will not betray us after you recover?"

"IF you recover," D'Argo added.

"I give you my word that I will ally myself with you in return for my life," Ch'rall whispered.  "That is all that I can offer."

"Take the word of a mercenary and assassin.  Do you think we have all gone fahrbot?"  Rygel snorted.

Stroking his chin, John said, "I'm inclined to believe him.  He could have killed us at any time on the Commerce planet." 

The others looked at him for what seemed like arns.  Finally, Chiana broke the silence.  "It's your head, old man."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Pip," John grinned.  "What about the rest of you, any objections?"

Seeing headshakes and shrugs, John called, "Pilot, get the docking web on that craft.  Prepare to come aboard, Ch'rall.  Ch'rall, are you there?"  He was met with silence.

John began running towards the docking bay with Aeryn and D'Argo on his heels.  "Jool, I hope you have some knowledge of Scorvian physiology because we need you in the docking bay and right now," he called.

"What is a Scorvian, Crichton?" Jool's voice echoed over the comms.

"Just great," groaned John.  "Never mind.  Just get there, OK?"

Unexpectedly, Crais' voice came over the comms, "Perhaps I can be of assistance, Crichton.  At least I know what a Scorvian looks like."

"Crais, how was your recon?  No, never mind, I'll ask later.  Come aboard and meet us.  We can use any help we can get," John called.

"Acknowledged," Crais replied.

When they entered the docking bay, the Mellacat was rolling to a gentle stop.  John and D'Argo released the canopy while Aeryn held her pulse rifle at the ready.

"Jeez, look at the blood," John exclaimed.  "Let's get him out of here."  As John and D'Argo gently lifted the unconscious Scorvian from his ship, Jool and Crais arrived with bandages, medications, and a stretcher.

Struggling with the dead weight.  John grunted, "Damn, he must weigh more than 300 pounds."  D'Argo nodded and braced himself for better leverage.  Crais jumped forward and between the three of them, they managed to wrestle Ch'rall out of his ship, gently lowering him to the floor.

"I count five pulse wounds and several lacerations," Jool said with an intake of breath.  "He's still breathing."

Crais took control of the situation by grabbing a compress and ordering, "We need to stop the bleeding and get him to the infirmary at once."  As one, they rolled Ch'rall onto the stretcher and set off.

"Aeryn, he doesn't look like he's in any shape to cause a problem.  How about you take it easy with that?" John said, indicating her pulse rifle.

"May I remind you, John, that this is a professional assassin?  Who knows how many he has terminated.  I am not relaxing my guard until we have him restrained."

D'Argo and Crais both nodded agreement.  "For once the Peacekeeper and I agree," added Rygel.

They arrived in the infirmary and hastily moved Ch'rall to a treatment table as Jool grabbed fresh compresses and began to apply them.  Chiana and D'Argo secured the Scorvian to the table, Crais moved to assist Jool, and John stepped away and stretched his back.  "That is one heavy dude," he groaned.

Glancing at Aeryn he said,  "Aeryn, why don't you go check out his ship in case he has some hidden surprises?  You would know what to look for." 

Rygel moved to follow Aeryn, but John grabbed him and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"She may need assistance with her inspection."

Chiana snorted, "She's going to inspect not snurch, Froggie."

Rygel haughtily replied, "I do not snurch, I procure."

"Either way you stay here.  I will accompany her just in case," D'Argo said as he and Aeryn left for the docking bay.  

"Crais, Jool, how's it looking?" John asked

"He has lost a lot of blood, but we have stopped most of the bleeding," said Crais.  "This small wound in his lower back worries me, though.  His solic gland is in this vicinity and he could die of toxin buildup if that is beyond repair."

Jool ran the scanner over the spot.  "There is injury, but no rupture," she noted.

"So your prognosis is?" questioned Crichton.

"He is strong and healthy.  He should recover.  However, we will not know for several arns," replied Crais.

"I'm going to join Aeryn and D'Argo.  Keep me posted," John said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Chiana and Rygel moved away from the table and began to converse.  "What are you planning to do now?" she asked.

"Hope that he does not regain consciousness and murder us in our sleep."

"No, Frog boy, I mean are you going to use what we overheard earlier to hurt John or Aeryn?" she asked as she grabbed an earbrow.

"I see no way that the knowledge can be used to my advantage," Rygel squawked.  "Besides you do not even like Aeryn."

"But I do like John." Came the reply.

End Chapter 2.


	3. The Assassin's Story

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating:  **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:**  Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:**  Some Season 3 spoilers.  Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:**  After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them.  Wish I did or had.  I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

**Reader's Note: **_Italics_ indicate a character's thoughts

CHAPTER 3– The Assassin's Story

The ship reminded Aeryn of a Prowler with its sleek lines and a slightly blunt nose.  However, the resemblance stopped there.  As she slowly walked around the vessel, she found herself admiring the design.  _Two wings on each side of the fuselage, that is interesting.  Cannons under the forward set of wings and a nose cannon, impressive.  Is that a cannon turret mounted behind the cockpit?  Gives it a complete field of fire, excellent offensive and defensive weapon.  The Scorvians could teach the Peacekeepers a few design tricks._

D'Argo interrupted her reverie.  "Have you found anything or have you just been studying the design?" He asked as he entered the docking bay.

"This design is like nothing I have ever seen, D'Argo," she replied.  "However, you are correct. We need to examine this ship closely."

They both turned as John entered.  "Hey, guys, found anything yet?" He asked.

"We have just begun looking, John.  Please do not touch anything until we finish," Aeryn replied.

"Yes, John, your curiosity could get us all killed," D'Argo added.

John began circling the craft with incredulous wonder.  "Look at all those cannons.  This guy could take on a squadron of Prowlers and have a pretty even chance of kickin their butts."

As he reached up to climb into the cockpit for a look, he found his arm locked in the grasp of an angry ex-Peacekeeper.  "I asked you not to touch anything, John, I even said 'please.'  If you do not grasp the handhold in exactly the correct way, look what happens."  Aeryn demonstrated by gently touching the handhold with the barrel of her pulse rifle.  With an audible click, several needles snapped out of the fuselage exactly where John's hand would have been if she hadn't stopped him.  "Whoa, I don't even want to know what's on those needles," he said as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Scorvians use a deadly neurotoxin to discourage uninvited visitors," D'Argo said.  "You would have been dead before your body fell."

Glaring at John, Aeryn practically growled, "Keep your hands and body away from the vessel or I will gladly break some of your bones, Crichton."

"Point taken, Aeryn.  I may learn slowly, but I do learn.  Who knows how many booby traps are on this thing."

"I understand the traps part, John, but the booby?" D'Argo asked.

"I think it comes from the word 'boob.'  You know a dummy, a careless simpleton."

Aeryn and D'Argo laughed.  Wiping tears from their eyes, they both agreed the description was fitting.

"I deserved that," John said, shaking his head.

After an arn of careful study, the three were satisfied the ship was not a danger to Moya or to anyone who left it alone.  As they made their way back to the infirmary, John decided that the two main snurchers on Moya needed a warning.  Activating his comms, he said, "Rygel, Chiana, do me a favor, will ya?  Don't go snooping around the Mellacat unless you like things like needles, poison, and instant death.  I'm sure we didn't find all the little surprises Ch'rall has planted to discourage unwelcome visitors.  So just leave it alone, OK?"

D'Argo turned and started back to the docking bay.  "As much as I dislike the little toad, I think I will stay with the vessel in case he decides to ignore your warning." 

John grinned and said, "And I'm sure Chiana never entered your head, did she?"

Aeryn smiled and added, "Of course not.  We all know the high regard D'Argo assigns to Rygel."

D'Argo snorted and continued walking.

As John and Aeryn entered the infirmary, Crais glanced up.  "All we can do now is wait for him to regain consciousness.  Jool and I have done everything we can."  This earned him a slight smile from Jool, which he returned.

Glancing at Aeryn John thought, _Well, well.  What have we here?  _Aeryn grinned slightly, but said nothing.

"Since it's my head he was planning to remove, I'll take the first watch.  You guys go get some rest.  I'll call you if there's any change," John volunteered.

Aeryn was quick to add, "I am not tired.  I will stay with you."  Her look told John, _I am not leaving you alone with this creature; do not even think about arguing._

"Sounds like a plan.  Thanks, Aeryn," he responded.

After Crais and Jool had gone, they both settled down for the wait.  John began to study the alien being carefully.  Ch'rall was easily as tall as D'Argo.  _I'll bet he does weigh more than three hundred pounds._  His body was sleek, well muscled and covered with fine orange-brown fur.

_Look at those claws.  They're at least three inches long_ _and_ _they look really sharp._  Ch'rall opened his mouth slightly.  _My, granny, what BIG teeth you have and lots of them.  This is one guy you don't want to meet in a dark alley.  Even without weapons, he looks deadly._

After about two arns, John stood and stretched.  "I'm going to check his bandages to see if they need changing."  Aeryn nodded and moved to clear her field of fire.

Glancing at her, John said, "He said he would ally himself with us for medical attention."  Aeryn merely grunted without relaxing.

At that moment, Ch'rall opened his eyes and looked around.  John noted that he was instantly alert.  "I take it that I am not dead."

"Move suddenly and that could change," Aeryn replied.

John tapped his comms.  "Yo, Crais, Jool, your patient is awake.  Maybe you two would like to check your handiwork."

"On our way," they said almost in unison.

D'Argo came in with Rygel under one arm and Chiana under the other.  "They just could not resist lurking and I was not leaving them there without supervision.  I want to hear the Scorvian's story."

"Put me down you oafish Luxan," demanded Rygel.

"We weren't going to touch anything, honest, D'Argo," added Chiana.

"Oh, yes, we all know how you two never touch anything," snapped Aeryn.

"Sure.  We would never touch intelligent viruses or metal-eating money, would we, guys?" added John.  "All of the things you two have never touched have nearly killed us five times over.  Good thinking, heavy D.  We should never leave those two on their own."

"Unless we desire serious injury and the threat of death," finished D'Argo grimly.

At that moment, Crais and Jool came in and immediately began examining Ch'rall's bandages for seepage and his wounds for signs of infection.  After a quarter of an arn, they nodded and stepped away.

Holding a water bottle for Ch'rall to sip, John asked, "OK, big fella, do you feel up to talking or do we wait a little longer?"

Ch'rall finished the water and nodded.  "Now will be fine.  Where do you wish me to begin?"

Indicating the wounds John said, "Wellllll, besides the obvious….. How about Matala's appearance, how you followed us through Starburst, and why you would ally with anyone, let alone us?"

"I will save the occurrences after you left for last and start with Matala.  Her mother volunteered her for service while she was in the womb.  Scorvian medicals performed genetic manipulation before she was born and used various medications to retard her skin fur growth and retain her outward appearance.  She became the crowning achievement of Scorvian medical technology.  Of course, her lifespan was shortened considerably," he began.

John was disgusted.  "And you do that without any regard for their future life."

"Actually, the Scorvian rulers do that.  I had been banished by then," he replied.  "The answer to your second question is more simplistic.  I put a tracer on each of you on the Commerce planet.  The three signals enabled me to locate you at will.  A 'cooperative' Peacekeeper renegade designed the technology solely for my use. Unfortunately, he suffered a fatal accident before he could replicate his design.  No one in the Uncharted Territories can track a leviathan through Starburst, except me," he continued.

"Unfortunate accident, huh?" Aeryn muttered glancing at John and Crais.  Ch'rall feigned innocence.

"As for the ally part, I rarely, if ever, receive currency to keep someone alive.  I have wandered the Uncharteds for almost sixty cycles.  I have no home.  I am alone.  On every planet, at least one young creature wants to try his luck against the 'great' Ch'rall.  Each one comes closer to killing me than the last.  I am tired.  There is no returning to who I was, but perhaps a chance remains to regain my honor before I encounter that more accomplished adversary.  More questions, John Crichton?"  Ch'rall paused for some water.

John sensed that the crew was uneasy.  Gazing at the Scorvian assassin sharply, he asked everyone's unspoken question, "Can we trust you, Ch'rall?"

"Before I answer that, let me tell you what happened after you left and you can decide if I am trustworthy.  Of course, Chatto did not come to the planet alone. A Marauder with a team of disruptor commandos aboard was nearby.  To say she was displeased with my actions would be an understatement.  I managed to dispatch four of the team with the results you see here.  I almost had the Marauder commander, but Chatto stabbed me from behind and they both fled."

Both Aeryn and Crais looked at each other in stark disbelief.  Shaking her head Aeryn asked, "You killed four of five commandos with no support?  That cannot be."

Crais nodded in agreement.  "Not possible.  Disruptor commandos are the best-trained, most ruthless Peacekeeper soldiers ever known.  I have seen a disruptor team destroy an entire Scarran minicarrier.  You want us to believe one being could defeat them?" he demanded.

Ch'rall growled deep in his throat.  "I AM CH'RALL," he roared, causing all of them to move back.  He continued in a near whisper,  "I have killed beings that make your disruptors look like children.  Enough blood has soaked these hands to cover the walls of this medbay and still they come.  Still they come."  Panting, he fell back and closed his eyes.

Gratefully, he sipped the water John offered him.  "And you, John Crichton.  You destroyed a Gammak base, looted a Shadow Depository, escaped a Command Carrier, and survived the Aurora Chair and Scorpius. Reports abound that you destroyed a Scarran dreadnought and its complement of fighters.  I observed your decisiveness on the Commerce planet during the fight with the bounty hunters.  You are a brave and excellent warrior.  I would be your ally."

"We'll discuss it and let you know," John answered.

"One thing to consider," Ch'rall continued.  "Chatto and the remaining disruptor are still out there.  I would relish killing that one. He has no honor."

"Does he have a name?" Crais asked.

"Oh, yes.  His name is Tal.  Macton Tal." 

End Chapter 3


	4. Rage

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating:  **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:**  Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:**  Some Season 3 spoilers.  Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:**  After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them.  Wish I did or had.  I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

CHAPTER 4– Rage

A bomb could have detonated in the medbay and caused less chaos.  At the mention of Lo'Laan's murderer, D'Argo erupted from his chair uttering Luxan curses.  Rygel's thronechair shot toward the ceiling.  Squealing, Jool jumped behind Crais, who moved his chair back with a stunned expression.  John, Aeryn and Chiana hurried toward D'Argo.  Chiana took one arm as Aeryn took the other.  Aeryn began talking to D'Argo in a low voice.  Chiana held his arm and began soothing him.  Aeryn's calming tone and Chiana's caresses slowly had an effect on the raging Luxan.  The curses subsided and he began to relax slightly.

Ch'rall watched quietly from his cot.  "I see you are familiar with Tal."

"I have taken a blood oath to kill the son of a hezmot on sight.  He murdered my wife and destroyed my family," D'Argo said in a low voice.

"I am sorry, Luxan.  I know the importance of family," Ch'rall replied.

D'Argo nodded as Aeryn and Chiana released his arms, "Thank you both for your help.   I think I will go to my quarters now."

"Are you going to be OK, big guy?"  John asked in a concerned voice.

 "Yes.  Thank you all for your concern," he said as he left the medbay.

Chiana glanced around nervously.  "I think I'll go talk to him," she said as she followed the Luxan from the room.

"I guess it's my turn to watch the patient," Jool said.  She turned to John and Aeryn.  "You two go ahead.  I'll stay for a while." 

"As will I," added Crais.

John looked appraisingly at Aeryn as they left the medbay and walked towards their quarters.

"What?"  Aeryn asked.

"Oh, nothing.  Just that I'm proud of the way you calmed down D'Argo back there.  Zhaan couldn't have done better.  That was truly amazing."

 "It just seemed like the right thing to do," she replied self-consciously.

"It was exactly the right thing to do, Aeryn.  That was just what D'Argo needed."

"I hope that his desire for vengeance does not lead him into foolish decisions, John."

"Me, too, Aeryn. Me, too."

They saw Chiana as they rounded the next corner and John called, "Yo, Chi, how's he doin'?"

"He's packing to go.  You two need to talk some sense into him and quick."

Aeryn and John looked at each other and broke into a trot.  "We'll see what we can do," John called.

As they arrived at D'Argo's door, they heard him talking to someone in a heated voice.  Given his temperament, that was not surprising.  However, they both paused when they realized he was arguing with none other than Dominar Rygel the XVI.

"Listen to me you foolish Luxan.  I know we have had difficulties in the past and I know you think I am self-serving and selfish, but your plan is suicidal at worst and unworkable at best."

D'Argo answered with a snarl.

"Just listen and think with your inaptly named brain instead of your mivonks and your instincts."

"Rygel, you cannot talk me out of this."

"At least do me the courtesy of letting me try.  I do not wish to see you throw your life away unnecessarily."

"You have sixty microts.  Make them count."

"Let us start with the facts.  You hate and wish to kill Macton Tal.  You think you can take your Luxan warship and hunt him down."

"That is obvious."

"What is also obvious is your unclear thinking regarding this foolish pursuit.  You have no idea where Tal is or how to find him.  Do you think he is sitting alone out in space with a large target painted on his ship just waiting for you to come along and destroy him?  What will happen if you find him and are unsuccessful in killing him?  If you persist in this, you will place all of us in danger of Peacekeeper discovery."

"I should have known that you were thinking only of yourself," D'Argo yelled.

"Of course, I am thinking of myself.  However, I am also thinking of the others.  Your ship's trail will lead the Peacekeepers directly back to Moya, effectively destroying any chance we would have of surprising Scorpius," retorted Rygel.  "For once, think strategically.  Instead of rushing off in hyper rage, why not let Tal find us?  Hmmmm?"

"And what difference would that make?" D'Argo snorted.

"You imbecile," Rygel yelled.  "It would give us the element of surprise.  We have two gunships aboard this seemingly defenseless Leviathan.  When you add Talyn we could give any Peacekeeper patrol a very nasty surprise."

D'Argo opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again.  He began to look thoughtful.

"Ah, the Luxan DOES have a brain beneath all those browridges," Rygel smiled.  "You see, Luxan, sometimes guile is so much better than brute strength.  Tal is with Chatto and they are looking for Crichton who is here, not out there in your warbird.  Let them find us.  We have the upper hand when that happens."

Turning toward the door, Rygel added, "Don't you agree, Crichton and Aeryn?"

They both stepped into D'Argo's cell.  "Surprisingly, Rygel makes a lot of sense," commented Aeryn.

"Yeah, Guido.  I didn't know you had it in you," added John.

"Pah.  Don't you think I learned something about guile and trickery during my reign?  This little exercise is nothing compared to the dren I had to endure as Dominar.  Plans of coups and betrayals are a way of life for royalty; especially Hynerian royalty," Rygel smirked.  "Besides I have grown somewhat accustomed to the Luxan brute and wouldn't want to see him sacrifice himself needlessly."

"By 'needlessly' you mean in a way that endangers you," D'Argo growled.

"Your contempt for my practice of self-preservation is obvious, Luxan.  However, don't underestimate it.  We are stronger together than apart and many eyes are better than two when it comes to perceiving threats and danger.  As ridiculous as it sounds, our particular group of misfits has been quite successful over the last three cycles and I, for one, wish to continue that success," Rygel answered.  "We each have different skills, Luxan.  Please allow me to use mine this time."

After a moment of silence, D'Argo nodded.  "For once, Rygel, you make a valid point.  We will do this together.  However, when the time comes, Macton Tal is mine."

Guiding his thronesled out of the room, Rygel smiled smugly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

As John and Aeryn left D'Argo's cell, they breathed a sigh of relief.  Chiana was hovering anxiously in the corridor.  "Well, did you talk him out of it?  Did you?" she asked.

John smiled and said, "Actually you have Sparky here to thank.  We were just along for the ride."

For once Chiana was speechless.  She looked at Aeryn, who nodded.  Then she grabbed Rygel and gave him a big hug and a kiss causing the Hynerian to protest loudly.  "Unhand me, body breeder.  A simple 'thank you' will suffice," he complained.

Ignoring him, she hugged harder and giggled,  "Wow, Ryge.  I didn't know you had it in you."

Struggling to break away, Rygel said, "There are numerous things you don't know about me.  Don't ever expect to, either."

John and Aeryn laughed heartily at this spectacle.  D'Argo found it very amusing also.  As they were to discover, laughter would be in short supply for the next few weekens.

Crichton had been working on his module for several arns when Aeryn commed him, "John, can you meet me in Chiana's quarters, please?"

Frowning at her tone, John replied,  "Sure, Aeryn.  Anything wrong?"

"No.  Chiana and I would just like to talk to you."

"On my way."

_"I wonder what they want to talk to me about.  She didn't sound angry, but she sure didn't sound happy either.  As a matter of fact, I don't think I've heard that particular tone of voice from her ever," _John thought as he made his way down the corridor to Chiana's cell.  _"And why would they both want to talk to me?  That's never happened before, either."_

John tapped on Chiana's door and entered.  "Well, here I am, ladies.  What can I do for you?"

"Chiana has told me that she and Rygel overheard our conversation in Command earlier," Aeryn began.

Looking confused, John began, "Which conversation was …" He blushed as he realized that she was talking about their confrontation regarding Jenavian.  "Chiana, it's not polite to eavesdrop, especially on your friends," he said in a stern tone.

"Yeah, well, you know me, Crichton.  Easily tempted and always curious," she shot back.

"I could think of some stronger ways to say it," he retorted.

"John, before you begin to draw blood from each other, we need to focus on the problem at hand," Aeryn interrupted.

Tearing his attention away from Chiana, John asked, "And what would that be, Aeryn?"

"Chiana has brought up a point which I had not considered," Aeryn continued.  "Can we agree that she knows more about males and their behavior than I do?"

"For her age, she probably knows more about that subject than anyone I have ever met," John snorted.

"Thank you," Chiana grinned.

"Anyway, she told me something about males which concerned me greatly and I thought I would ask you about it," Aeryn continued.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."  Being used to his 'Erpisms' by now, Chiana and Aeryn ignored the translator microbe hiccup his statement caused.

"Chiana tells me that males feel a great deal of residual affection for female recreation partners.  She says that sometimes the affection can last forever and clouds a male's judgment when he encounters her again," she began.

John leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  "Is there a point to this?"

Chiana motioned for Aeryn to continue.

"If Chiana is correct, then we both have a question of you.  Will you be able to kill Chatto when you see her again in threatening circumstances?" Aeryn and Chiana looked at John expectantly.

End Chapter 4


	5. Insight and the Plan

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating:  **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:**  Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:**  Some Season 3 spoilers.  Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:**  After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them.  Wish I did or had.  I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

CHAPTER 5– Insight and the Plan

John leaned against the wall considering the question.  "_Would I be able to kill Chatto?" he thought._

Chiana noticed his hesitation and caught Aeryn's eye.  "See, told you I was right.  He's even hesitating at the question," she crowed.

"I have to agree with Chiana.  John, your indecision could get you and the rest of us killed.  You do see that, do you not?" Aeryn said in a worried tone.

John pushed away from the wall and began to walk around waving his arms.  "Now wait a second," he began angrily.

Chiana grinned at Aeryn,  "Right again.  Now he's getting angry and defensive."

"Just hold it right there," he yelled.  "You both need to understand that I wouldn't hesitate to blow Chatto away if I had to."

Aeryn sprang to her feet and moved so close to John that he could feel her breath.  Placing her hands on his chest, she looked deeply into his eyes, "The point is you will not have to.  I will take great pleasure in shooting that tralk."

"If I don't see her first," Chiana muttered.

"Listen, guys..." he began.

Aeryn interrupted him, "No.  This time you need to listen.  We cannot afford to be put in jeopardy by clouded judgment or misguided chivalry.  Jenavian is a dangerous enemy who would give no thought to killing anyone standing in her way."  She stepped back smiling wryly, "But you have seen her in action, haven't you?  Did she show any indecision or mercy?"

John shook his head.  "No.  She moved like a cobra: ruthless, quick and deadly.  She scared the hell out of me."

"Then you understand Chatto must die the next time we meet." Aeryn's no-nonsense tone told John the discussion was over.  

 "Crichton, you're not mad at me for talking to Aeryn, are you?" Chiana purred.

"No, Pip, I'm not, but sometimes I think you need a good spanking."

Chiana smiled widely.  "Are you volunteering?" 

John backed out the door shaking his head with his hands spread in front of him as if to ward off any advance.  Aeryn just sighed and followed him.

"Let's go see our patient," he suggested.  Aeryn nodded.

As they walked towards the medbay, she asked quietly, "Can you do what you said?  Or do you still have feelings for Chatto?"

John stopped abruptly, spun around, and took Aeryn in his arms.  "Baby, that woman is a threat to everything I love and believe in, namely you.  That's not even a choice."

Aeryn looked deeply into his eyes and seemed to find what she was searching for.  With the briefest of nods and a small smile, she kissed him.  The passion was there, but before they lost themselves, Aeryn pulled away.  Putting her finger on the tip of John's nose, she grinned, "Focus.  Remember our visitor."

Groaning, John reluctantly broke the embrace.  "There's always later, I guess," he sighed.

With a large smile, Aeryn started walking again.  "You can be assured of it," she threw over her shoulder.  

He caught up with her and adjusted his stride to match hers.  "Do you think we can trust Ch'rall?" he asked quietly.

"Chiana and I discussed his request earlier and we agree he could be a valuable ally.  She seems to trust him."

"How about you?"

"He would be valuable in battle, but trust is earned." 

"Most of the others dropped by the maintenance bay and talked to me before I got your invitation to visit Dr. Chiana's workshop on Male Behavior 101.  Their thoughts are similar to yours.  Since we are planning on collecting Sh'nam's bounty, why don't we cut Ch'rall in and see how he does?"

"Agreed.  However, we should watch him very carefully."

"Sounds like a plan."

John thumbed his comm, "Hey, guys, let's get together in the medbay so we can talk to Ch'rall.  Pilot, feel free to join in."

Chiana and D'Argo entered medbay together to find Crais and Jool monitoring their patient.  By the time John and Aeryn arrived Ch'rall was sitting up and eating.  "Looks like you're feeling better," John said.  "Do you feel up to discussing your future on Moya?"

Ch'rall nodded and gave Crichton his full attention.  "I gather that you and your shipmates have reached a decision."

Rygel leisurely floated into the medbay.  "Were you going to have a meeting without me and my valuable input?" he said.

"If you were here promptly like the rest of us, you wouldn't feel left out," D'Argo rumbled.

"Well, you know our Dominar.  If he doesn't make an entrance, people might not notice him or his 'valuable' input," Chiana giggled.

Before Rygel could respond, Crais interjected, "Can we just get on with this?"

Taking his cue, John looked at Ch'rall.  "No one is crazy about the idea of trusting you, as I'm sure you realize.  But since we're planning on collecting Sh'nam's bounty on my hide, we thought you might like to begin earning our trust with some assistance."

Ch'rall looked puzzled.  "The beacon promised the bounty for proof of your death.  Unless you are suicidal, you must have a really interesting plan."

"Look, the explanation is too long.  Let's just say we have proof of John Crichton's death and leave it at that.  What we need to decide is who negotiates, who collects, and what our cover story will be."

Rygel floated slightly higher.  "Did you say negotiation and collection?" he smiled.  "Two of my strongest assets as you all know."

Before anyone could begin to deride Rygel, John put the wanted beacon on a table.  "Let's not go there right now.  We need to focus."

After listening to the message again, Crais cleared his throat.  "The beacon makes no mention of Dominar Rygel or me."

"Good point," responded John.  "Sh'nam probably doesn't know about Sparky or Smiley here, so how do we use that to our advantage?"

"As much as I hate to say it, Rygel seems a clear choice to be the contact for Sh'nam's emissary," D'Argo began.  "Crais could pose as the muscle who killed Crichton."

Ch'rall coughed lightly.  "It is unlikely that any emissary would believe one Hynerian and one Peacekeeper renegade defeated Crichton without assistance.  You appear to require at least two more hirelings to make this work."

"Right," began John.  "Chiana how do you feel about cross-dressing or being disguised?  Since a female Nebari is mentioned, you could dress as a male Nebari or as a Peacekeeper tech.  As I recall you've done the tech routine before.  What do you say?"

"Given a choice I'll go with the Peacekeeper disguise," she responded.

"OK, that leaves one more," John said thoughtfully.  "How about Jool?  There has to be a species that matches Interons closely enough."

"Arcturions," Ch'rall said excitedly.  "With a little makeup and some body paint she would make an excellent Arcturion pirate complete with eye patch."

Immediately Jool began to whine.  "Is this such a good idea?  What if I frell it up or say the wrong thing?"

Aeryn and Chiana looked at her disgustedly.  "Then we space you," they said almost simultaneously, earning a slight squeal from the object of their disdain.

"Ladies, ladies," D'Argo chimed in.  "As much as we would enjoy another bout of incessant bickering, now is not the time."

 "Agreed," added Crais.  "What is the rest of the plan, Crichton?"

John quickly outlined the plan.  "I give a blood sample.  Rygel contacts the emissary and allows him to test the blood sample to show that it belongs to no known species of animal or being in this sector.  Talyn will be the base of negotiations.  After negotiation, we agree to surrender John Crichton.  However, due to a malfunction in his containment area, he is incinerated and all we have are ashes matching the DNA of the blood sample.  The mass of the ashes matches the mass of a being of Crichton's size.  We let the Scorvian medicals do their little tests, claim the currency, and get the hell out of Dodge as fast as we can.  Ch'rall and D'Argo cover our retreat in their ships if we need it.  This should go off without a hitch.  What do you think, gang?"

Everyone nodded agreement and appeared satisfied.  "OK, then," John continued.  "Rygel, start trying to contact Sh'nam's emissary and the rest of you get ready for your parts.  Aeryn and I will stay with Moya in case the Scorvians try something funny.  Let's get cracking."  

No one saw Aeryn shake her head or heard her whisper to herself, "They never work like you say they will."

End Chapter 5


	6. Whose Plan Is this?

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating:  **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:**  Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:**  Some Season 3 spoilers.  Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:**  After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them.  Wish I did or had.  I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

CHAPTER 6– Whose plan is **_this_**?

Three solar days later Moya and Talyn hovered near a Commerce planet.  Moya hid behind the planet's second moon to avoid detection while Talyn orbited according to plan.  The emissary was in route and all the preparations were seemingly ready.

TALYN

Every plan has a point where excessive preparation leads to second-guessing and doubts.  Everyone recognized the condition was due to nervousness and jitters.  In this case, knowledge was not power.  The emotions on Talyn simmered for arns before the bickering began.

"Of course, I'm sure the emissary is coming; I'm just not sure when," Rygel snapped at Jool.  "How many times are you going to ask me if he's here yet?  When he arrives, Crais and Talyn will inform us.  So don't ask me that again."

"I was just curious," Jool pouted.  "Besides, I'm not sure I even resemble an Arcturion pirate.  This outfit is so strange, not stylish at all."

Jool's costume consisted of a halter-top, a skirt slit high on both of her thighs, an eye patch complete with facial scars, and a large headdress that she had to keep adjusting.  She finished her ensemble with a pulse pistol on her right thigh, a dagger on the other, along with a dagger on her upper arm.  The headdress served to cover her enlarged forehead and her hair.  Her complexion had been darkened to a deeper bronze to complete her disguise.

She stamped her foot and grumbled to herself as the headdress slipped again,  "Are we sure this is Arcturion pirates' dress?  Can't I at least get rid of this stupid piece of dren on my head?" 

Crais nodded wearily, "Yes, for the hundredth time, this is exactly how they dress.  And 'that stupid piece of dren' as you call it is the one thing disguising your true origin.  I suggest you start practicing the Arcturion vow of silence now before the Scorvians arrive."

"That's another thing," she whined.  "What if I frell up and say something?"

Chiana whirled and spat, "Then you have Aeryn and me to worry about, Debutante.  All you do is stand around and be ornamental with your mouth shut.  Ryge and Crais do all the talking.  Nod if I am getting through to you!"

Rygel cleared his throat, "Ah, Chiana, please don't move too quickly.  I saw a flash of your unadorned skin.  It wouldn't do for the emissary to notice a Nebari's blue skin on a Peacekeeper tech."

"You don't need to give me advice, Toadie," she retorted.  "I've done this before.  Only that time I was on a Gammak base surrounded by Peacekeepers.  I can fool a Scorvian emissary with no problem at all."

Crais slammed the console sharply with his open palms.  "All of you are causing unnecessary unrest.  Talyn is sensing this and expressing concern.  I fail to see how you have avoided capture or killing each other for the past three cycles.  If everyone follows Crichton's plan, our task will be simplicity itself.  Now, please, calm down and try to relax." 

Rygel nodded.  "The good Captain is correct.  All of us need to do whatever it is we do to remain focused."

No one heard Chiana mutter, "Crichton's plans are never simple and never work like he says they will."

MOYA

Ch'rall and D'Argo had taken their ships out to patrol and guard Moya from unwelcome visitors.  John and Aeryn were in Command waiting for word from Crais when Pilot's image appeared on the clamshell.

"Commander, Aeryn, Moya's sensors have detected a Marauder approaching," he reported excitedly.

"How many lifeforms aboard, Pilot?" Aeryn asked as she and John dashed for the docking bay.

"Moya counts five."

John glanced at Aeryn.  "Looks like Tal got some reinforcements."

Aeryn nodded grimly.  "D'Argo, Ch'rall, let the Marauder board before you return."

"Acknowledged," they replied.

As they arrived at the docking bay, Aeryn glanced at John.  "I hope your plan for collecting the bounty works."

"Don't they always?" he replied, taking position behind a storage bin.

"Actually, no," she grimaced as she made her way across the bay to another bin.

The Marauder sat down in the bay.  After a short pause, the exit hatch opened and three commandos dropped to Moya's deck and fanned out.  As the remaining two exited, D'Argo and Ch'rall landed behind their ship effectively blocking any escape route.  John and Aeryn opened fire on the lead trio before they could turn, eliminating them easily in the crossfire.  The remaining two commandos dashed for cover as D'Argo and Ch'rall exploded from their ships, firing.  One commando tried to shift his position, which proved to be a fatal error as Ch'rall cut him down.

John opened his mouth to yell at the remaining commando when a pulse shot ripped into Aeryn's position.  He rolled and found himself looking at a smiling Jenavian Chatto.  He snapped off a hurried blast that grazed Chatto's arm.  Despite a stunned look, she crouched and fired back.  John felt the heat of the blast over his right ear and a sharp stinging sensation flowed through his head.   As Aeryn rose to take aim, Chatto fired a shot in her direction and dashed from the bay.  Aeryn's return shot barely missed as Chatto sought protection around a corner of Moya's bay.  Then they raced after Chatto, dodging pulse fire and returning fire as they ran.  Chatto rounded another corner and John stopped Aeryn before she could follow.     

"Let me take a look just in case it's a trap," he panted.

The corridor around the corner emptied into a smaller docking bay.  He saw Chatto jump inside a small one-person ship.  He fired a shot as it rocketed out the exit port, but it was moving too fast.

As Aeryn came up beside him, he hit the wall.  "She got away, dammit.  What kind of ship was that anyway?" he asked as he hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"A Peacekeeper Intruder; it is designed to infiltrate enemy positions without detection."

"Looks like we fell for an old trick.  Distract us on one front and sneak up behind to catch us in a crossfire."

"I should have known. After all, it is a recognized battle tactic in all Peacekeeper training."

"Don't blame yourself.  Even we inferior Humans have used it on Earth."

Looking at Aeryn, he noticed blood oozing from her shoulder.  Grabbing her, he demanded, "Baby, are you OK?"

Raising her hand, Aeryn caressed his face.  "I might ask you the same."  Blood was flowing freely from John's scalp.

"Just a scratch," he grinned.

She grinned back.  "Mine, too.  I believe we left one commando back in the docking bay.  Shall we get back there in case we are needed?"

John kissed her soundly and replied, "Those two can definitely take care of themselves, but when you're right, you're right.  Let's go."

Back in the docking bay, D'Argo yelled at the remaining commando.  "Throw out your rifle, you son of a hezmot.  Face me man to man, if you dare."

Macton Tal stood.  Large for a Peacekeeper with a vicious scar across the right side of his face, his conditioning and training had given him slabs of muscle and a superior attitude.

Looking at D'Argo, he recoiled sharply then sneered, "So, Luxan, you are still alive, how disappointing.  Did you enjoy your visit to Nikar Seven?  The kemlac mines, wasn't it?"

D'Argo snarled, bringing a smile to Tal's face.  "I am exceedingly sorry you missed the opportunity to enjoy the hospitable climate of Terran Rau," he said derisively.

"I expected you to rise to a higher rank than Commando Team Leader after stepping over the body of a family member to achieve status."

"Some unfortunate personal idiosyncrasies hindered my progress.  However, after I dispose of you and turn your ugly body over to Peacekeeper Command, I expect to rise a great deal higher."

Drawing his Qualta blade, D'Argo growled, "I doubt a corpse can be promoted."

Tal drew his knife and lunged.  D'Argo moved to one side and struck Tal with the hilt of his blade.  Tal recovered quickly and lunged again, slicing D'Argo's side as he passed.  D'Argo roared, wheeled, and struck.  Tal's size belied his speed and his quickness. D'Argo's slashing blow merely grazed him as he lunged aside.  Tal roared as the pain flooded in.

The two continued to feint and watch for an opening.  The sheen of perspiration on both men began to turn to trickles.  D'Argo winced as sweat flowed into his eye, but his guard never faltered.  The two continued to circle warily, each intently watching the other.  It was as if nothing and nobody else existed.  Each knew that the slightest slip or miscalculation would be his last.

Tal knew that the Qualta blade gave D'Argo a definite advantage and he moved out of reach each time it sliced through the air.  He also knew that he might have a chance if he could get D'Argo to go into hyper-rage.  All his training had taught him that an angry opponent became careless and took risks.  He had been in these types of fights before and was extremely confident of walking away from this one.

As they circled, Tal began to taunt D'Argo with insults about Jothee and Lo'Lann.  Emboldened by their effect, he intensified the effort.

"Your pathetic half-breed son never did fit in, did he?  I can't believe that my own sister took up with someone as ugly as you.  She knew our family would never embrace her after that.  She destroyed all of her family ties for a lumbering oaf who couldn't even protect her."

D'Argo could feel the rage begin to flow through his veins as Tal spoke.  What Tal didn't know was that his time aboard Moya had changed him.  D'Argo may have been a Luxan brute before, but now he had a purpose that drained the rage away and kept him calm and focused.  He knew what Tal was attempting and decided to turn it to his advantage.

He roared in rage and rushed in towards Tal with his blade poised over his head.  Tal lunged for D'Argo's exposed midsection and was astonished that his enemy avoided the blow with some deft footwork.  Before he could recover from his fatal mistake, D'Argo pushed him by with his free hand and delivered a blow with his other.  Tal felt his lower body go numb as the blade severed his spine.  As he fell, he felt shock that such a clumsy brute had performed such a defensive move. Shock was the last emotion he felt as D'Argo drove the blade through his chest.  Before he died, his eyes locked with the Luxan.

D'Argo watched as Tal's eyes slowly went dim.  His face bore no expression at all.  When he was sure Tal was dead, he threw back his head and roared, "Lo'Laan, you are avenged."

Ch'rall moved to support D'Argo as he staggered.  Wincing, D'Argo gasped, "Thank you for not interfering."

Ch'rall shrugged, "It was your honor at stake and not my place.  Either way, Tal was not leaving here alive."

John and Aeryn had entered just before the final blow and hurried forward to help their friend.  John reached him first and began examining the wound.

"Damn, Heavy D, that's gotta hurt," he exclaimed.

"We must get you to medbay.  You will require stitches after the blood runs clear," Aeryn agreed.

D'Argo drew himself up to his full height.  "There is something I must do first," he said grimly.  Turning and walking to Tal's corpse, he spit upon it.  "Now I am ready."

Ch'rall turned towards his vessel.  "I am needed on patrol for Talyn in case the Scorvians do not honor their agreement."

John and Aeryn both nodded.  "Good hunting," she said and turned to assist John.

As Ch'rall lifted off, John turned to Aeryn and D'Argo.  "Worked like a charm," he said grinning.

D'Argo and Aeryn looked at each other and shook their heads.  Aeryn snorted, "We all need medical attention and Moya has dozens of pulse wounds.  Is that what you call working like a charm?"

"Hey, I never said the plan was perfect," John said with a slightly defensive tone.

"Your plans never are, but this was Rygel's plan," Aeryn countered. 

D'Argo chuckled, "For once the little frelnik had a good idea.  Tal did come to me."

"I hope the others get more charm and fewer injuries," Aeryn added.

The trio grinned at each other and began the trip to medbay, bantering the whole way.

 TALYN

The emissary's image smiled over the view screen.  "We have tested the blood sample.  Our medicals confirm your claim of its being from an unknown species," he said smugly.  "We will take Crichton now."

"You will take nothing until we have arranged for payment," Rygel replied coldly.

"I will bring payment to your vessel myself.  To show our mutual trust, one of you shall come to our ship.  We wish to avoid any 'misunderstandings'."  The emissary coughed delicately at the final word.

The four exchanged a nervous glance.  "Certainly, certainly, we will send one of our crew over immediately.  Please bring a medical with you," Rygel replied as Crais terminated the signal before any questions could be asked.

Chiana grabbed Rygel.  "And just who did you have in mind for this little unplanned mission, your Eminence," she demanded intensely.

"Actually the only logical choice to go is me," he replied uncharacteristically.

His statement stunned everyone and he knew it.  "Oh, please.  Look at yourselves.  You act as if I had claimed to be the father of a Scarran.  We cannot send Crais because of Talyn.  We cannot send Jool for obvious reasons.  And we certainly cannot send you, Chiana.  You must stay here and explain away the ashes.  Since I am in charge of the negotiations, I must go."

As the truth of his statements sank in, he continued, "Don't place any noble purpose on this act.  I fully expect all of you to come to my aid if I require it, understood?"

"Gee, Ryge, you're just full of surprises," Chiana exclaimed.  Jool just shook her head.

As Rygel turned his thronesled around to head for a transport pod, Crais cleared his throat, "Good fortune, Dominar.  You will be back safely I assure you," he said with a note of respect in his voice.

With a confidence, he didn't feel at the moment, Rygel replied, "Of that I have no doubt."

Less than a quarter arn later, the emissary and a medical entered Talyn's command.  They both looked around in wonder.

"A most unique vessel, Captain.  I am N'reel and this is M'nat, the medical you requested," the emissary began.  "I have your currency in this container."

As he began to open the container, Jool stepped forward and pressed a pulse rifle gently into his back while Chiana lightly fingered her pistol.  "We have an aversion to sudden moves and surprises," Crais explained.  "You may continue, but slowly."

N'reel nodded and opened the container.  "I believe you will find the amount as we agreed.  Now, where is Crichton?"

"I believe our tech has the answer to your question," Crais replied.  Chiana lifted the container of Crichton's ashes and handed them to M'nat.  M'nat hesitated; looking confused, and then took them.

"You probably wondered why we asked for a medical," Chiana said.  "You'll understand when you finish analyzing the contents."

Looking into the container, M'nat stammered, "But these are ashes."

"The Human tried to escape from a cell with a containment field.  He met with an unfortunate 'accident,'" Crais said with an evil smile.

Continuing in a supercilious tone, Crais added, "The fool thought we wanted to keep him alive.  Your beacon explained your intent clearly, so our tech wired the cell for just such a contingency.  I am sure Crichton was surprised as he was being incinerated.  He was certainly noisy, for a short while anyway."  All three crewmembers smiled wickedly, causing both the Scorvians to shudder slightly. 

Turning to M'nat, Chiana continued, "These ashes should be a perfect match for the blood sample you have.  The mass is consistent with a being of Crichton's size, minus the water of course."

M'nat opened his medical case and began testing the ashes.  After a short time, he turned to N'reel and nodded.  "The ashes have an identical signature to the blood and their mass matches those of a being weighing roughly eighty solems.  The blood and the ashes definitely came from the same unknown being."

Crais gestured vaguely toward the rear hatch.  "We tried to recover as much dust from the cell as we could.  However, we are not known for our housekeeping skills," he chuckled.  "You are welcome to collect more if you wish."

N'reel swallowed visibly and shook his head.  He emptied the currency from the container on Talyn's deck  "I am sure you will find this satisfactory," he murmured.  "Signal our ship to release the Hynerian," he ordered M'nat.  "Our business is concluded. Sh'nam will be pleased."

Bowing slightly, he continued. "Captain.  Ladies.  With your permission, we will take our leave."

Crais nodded.  As the Scorvians were about to leave, he called to them.  "Gentlemen, if any on your ship are entertaining hostile thoughts, I suggest they check their sensors.  They may find something quite interesting.  This ship is not our only asset."

The Scorvians glanced at each other and exited Command.  Rygel passed them on his way in.  Several microts passed before Chiana started giggling.  Crais and Rygel smiled widely.  Jool looked around and asked, "May I talk now?"

The resounding "NO" from the others made her squeak and jump back a little before she began to pout.

End Chapter 6


	7. The Next Plan

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating: **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:** Some Season 3 spoilers. Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:** After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them. Wish I did or had. I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

Chapter 7 – The Next Plan 

"Aeryn Sun, I require assistance and quickly," Ch'rall called over his comms.

Aeryn headed for the docking bay at a full gallop with John close behind. "We will take the Marauder," she threw over her shoulder.

"I hope we can get by D'Argo's ship," John worried.

"No cause for concern, John, I am launching now," D'Argo's voice boomed.

"I thought we left you in medbay with about a thousand stitches," John yelled.

"It takes more than a few stitches to stop me when an ally needs help," he replied.

The two reached the Marauder and quickly readied her for takeoff. "Weapons are online," John called as he powered the weapons array. Aeryn nodded and hauled the ship into a tight 180-degree maneuver that had John grabbing his console to keep from being catapulted from his seat. Aeryn glanced over, grinning, "I guess I should have told you to hang on."

"No problem. We'll just have to get my fingerprints off this and it'll be good as new."

Aeryn chuckled and threw the Marauder forward upon clearing Moya's bay. This time John was pitched back and struggled to fasten his seatbelt before the real turbulence began.

"Yee haw, punch it, Aeryn," he yelled, grinning like a maniac.

"Glad to oblige," she called as she accelerated and banked sharply to follow D'Argo.

For an outnumbered craft in a dogfight, time behaves strangely. Minutes become lifetimes. Motion is a blur. Death is co-pilot. Without support, the single craft hovers on the brink of disaster with each passing second. Survival is a matter of skill and blind luck. As the two ships from Moya exploded from the shadow of the moon, Ch'rall had already gone through a number of lifetimes and was laboring mightily to remain lucky. Eight Scorvian Lancers surrounded his ship, being held at bay only by his ship's design and his piloting skills. All of his weapons blazing, he was slowly being forced into a deadly crossfire. Sweating and cursing, he kept managing to avoid being blasted, but he knew his luck was running out. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he heard Aeryn telling him that help was on the way.

He set a collision course toward the nearest Lancer and pulled the stick back violently at the very last moment, causing two of his pursuers to smash together directly below him. Grimacing, he banked quickly to port, barely avoiding a pulse blast. Now he had two Lancers on his tail and couldn't shake them. Just before they opened fire, Aeryn and John blew them into a million pieces. D'Argo accounted for another and suddenly the odds became even. The three remaining Lancers began to retreat toward the Scorvian Stinger orbiting nearby. They never made it.

With the Lancers gone, the Stinger began to move away at flank speed with the Marauder and the Mellacat in pursuit.

"Aeryn Sun, let them go, please," Ch'rall requested. "I want them to take a message to my cousin."

The Marauder banked sharply and joined D'Argo behind the Mellacat.

"Scorvian Stinger, respond," Ch'rall demanded.

"Stinger, here," came a voice.

"Deliver a message to Sh'nam from his 'loving' cousin. Tell him my hatred and contempt continue to grow. Tell him his army is the only thing stopping me from eating his liver. His betrayal will never be forgotten or forgiven and he WILL see me again. Ch'rall out," he concluded.

"Hey, Ch'rall. Remind me to never piss you off," John called from the Marauder.

"My feud with Sh'nam is longstanding, John Crichton. Betrayal by a family member burns long and hot," he replied.

"Let's get back to Moya and check Talyn's status," Aeryn said with a worried tone.

The three ships banked as one and sped toward the moon hiding the leviathan.Talyn was floating just off Moya's starboard side as they approached. The four members of Talyn's 'crew' were in the docking bay and watched as they stepped from their ships.

Crais greeted themwith a broad smile, "Well done, all of you. We were able to observe the battle from Talyn. You afforded yourselves bravely." 

"Yeah, that was really something. You kicked their eemas, but good," Chiana added excitedly.

"How did it go with the bounty?" John asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Despite following one of your plans, all went much better than expected," Rygel countered. "The bounty was quite a bit larger than we anticipated. I knew people hated you, Crichton, but I didn't realize someone would pay that much to see you dead."

"Don't get any ideas, backstabber," growled D'Argo.

Chiana touched D'argo's arm. "Rygel was very brave back there. I didn't believe it myself until I saw it happen. He actually volunteered to be a Scorvian hostage during the negotiations," she said in a wondering tone. Jool was nodding vigorously in agreement. That piece of information caused John, D'Argo, and Aeryn to stare at the Hynerian in amazement.

"Are we speaking of the same Rygel?" Aeryn spluttered.

"I seem to remember a certain ex-Peacekeeper asking me if 'honor' and 'sacrifice' were Hynerian concepts. What do you think now, Aeryn?" Rygel asked sharply.

"I think I misjudged you. Well done, Rygel," she replied in a low tone.

"Your apology is accepted," he sniffed. "Is anyone else curious about the amount we have? Let's retire to Commandand do some counting."

As the group made their way out of the bay, both John and D'Argo made it a point to pat Rygel on his back as they passed**, **causing the small Hynerian to smile broadly. Aeryn graced him with a hundred megawatt smile before proceeding and Chiana and Jool each took one of his arms as they walked beside him. Crais followed, shaking his head. Smiling, Ch'rall followed the group.

Upon reaching Command, Rygel and Chiana busily began to count the currency as the others watched. Knowing them both too well, Aeryn and D'Argo watched the process closely. Crais took this moment to catch John's attention. "You know, Crichton, Talyn picked up the Intruder on his sensors. Unfortunately, we were in the midst of our negotiations and I could not examine the plasma trail personally. If I had, I would have directed Talyn to pursue and destroy. I'm sorry, Crichton."

"For what?" 

"For not removing a considerable threat to our success. Chatto must have had a larger ship ready to pick her up. She is still out there and trying to capture you," he replied.

"No use crying over spilt milk. We'll just have to watch our backs."

"An everyday occurrence!"

Chiana and Rygel looked at each other and nodded. "We are in agreement about the total. There are five hundred thousand four hundred twenty-one fennicks in these stacks," Rygel declared.

"Over five hundred thousand fennicks! Are you sure?" D'Argo exclaimed, glancing over the neatly counted stacks on the table.

"Unless Chiana and I have forgotten how to count," Rygel responded with a large smile. "Just think what we can buy with that amount of currency."

"Quit drooling, you two. Remember the designated use for this currency," Aeryn said tersely.

Shaking themselves out of their reverie, both Rygel and Chiana nodded sheepishly. "Of course, of course, but will we need all of it to stop Scorpius?" Rygel asked in a wheedling tone.

"The point is, Hynerian, we will not know until we have a plan," Crais replied in a clipped tone. "Crichton, this is your quest. Do you have a plan?"

"Actually, Crais, we all signed on as I recall," John responded. "Everyone can contribute to this mission."

"Being new here, I am hesitant to make any suggestions," Ch'rall began.

"No, no, no. Feel free," John responded.

"The Hynerian has shown us that guile can be successful and it is obvious that we have skilled warriors. However, when one considers defeating a Command Carrier with the resources we have…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture. Look if you want to bail, no one will hold it against you," John replied.

Shaking his head impatiently, Ch'rall grimaced and continued, "You misunderstand, John Crichton. I do not wish to 'bail' as you put it. I think we need another resource and I have one who will prove quite helpful."

Aeryn's eyes narrowed as she regarded the Scorvian, "Go on."

"You will recall that I told you about the renegade Peacekeeper who devised my tracking system for Leviathans in starburst. I told you he met with an unfortunate accident," Ch'rall continued, glancing from face to face.

"Of course we remember," Crais said, flicking a hand at Ch'rall." But what does a dead renegade have to do with our current situation?"

"I was less than honest about that," Ch'rall admitted.

D'Argo growled low in his throat, "Was I mistaken in trusting you, Scorvian?"

"Actually I was hunting the renegade for his bounty. When I captured him, he offered to build the tracking device in return for his freedom. Since I have no great love for the Peacekeepers, I decided to free him if he could deliver. You can guess the rest," Ch'rall smiled. Staring D'Argo directly in the eye, he asked, "Do I still have your trust, Luxan?"

D'Argo nodded silently and the others nodded with him.

"No one knows how to contact him or that he lives. No one except me, that is. Given Crais' knowledge of his old ship and the technical skill of my renegade, we may be able to sneak a small force onto the carrier. I took the liberty of leaving a holochip containing his location with your pilot in case you thought my idea had worth," Ch'rall finished hopefully.

"That's a start, but we'll need a little more meat on that bone," John said thoughtfully. Seeing everyone's confused looks, he added, "Sorry. I just mean we have flesh this out."

Crais appeared lost in thought. "There just might be a way to infiltrate 'my' Command Carrier if your renegade can design a device to dampen the security alarms and sensors for a short time."

"For the right price, I am sure he could. He told me he was once high in the Peacekeeper technical corps." Ch'rall sounded confident and a brief glimmer flashed in John's eyes.

"I may have a few ideas brewing," John smiled slyly. "Let's just get some rest and meet later." 

Agreeing to meet during the next breakfast cycle, they all left for their quarters. Aeryn preceded John into their quarters. As the door swung shut, she turned quickly, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

As they broke for air, John grinned, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"That was for not hesitating with Chatto. And this is for being the man I love," she murmured as she kissed him again.

She reached over and palmed the privacy lock and shut off the lighting. Still locked in the kiss, she steered him over to their bunk and collapsed on top of him. He could see her wide smile in the dimness.

The last thing he heard before he lost all reasoning was, "And as I recall, this is the 'later' I told you about."

Several arns later, Aeryn awoke and gently untangled herself from John's embrace. She had no desire to move, but her comm was being activated.

"Yes, Pilot, what is it?"

"Can you come to my den, please?"

"Is there a problem, Pilot? Do I need to bring John?" she whispered.

"That will not be necessary. There is something here I think you and you alone need to see."

"On my way."

Aeryn dressed quickly and silently left John sleeping soundly. As she hurried toward Pilot's Den, she was vaguely worried. _"Pilot rarely summons any of us,"_ she thought. _"This is out of the ordinary."_

Entering the Den, she asked tensely, "Pilot, are you sure that there is nothing wrong with Moya?"

"Quite sure, Aeryn. I wanted you to see the holochip Ch'rall provided me. I think you will find it intriguing."

"All right, Pilot. Play it and let me get back to bed," she said, stifling a yawn.

Pilot activated the tape. "This is the image of the renegade."

Aeryn steadied herself using Pilot's console. The face was familiar, achingly familiar.

"Impossible. This cannot be who I think it is," she whispered.

"There is no mistake. The image here and the image in Moya's data storage match. That is Lt…."

"Velorek," Aeryn finished.

End Chapter 7


	8. Doubts and Worries

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating: **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:** Some Season 3 spoilers. Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:** After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them. Wish I did or had. I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

Chapter 8 – Doubts and Worries 

John rolled over and reached for Aeryn, only to find her pillow. Sitting up sleepily, he looked around the room. His eyes fell upon the area where Aeryn had thrown her leathers and noticed them gone. Now he was wide-awake.

"Pilot, where is Aeryn?" he asked with a slight note of anxiety.

"Officer Sun took a transport podto Talyn almost an arn ago," was Pilot's calm reply.

"An arn! Did she say why?"

"No, Commander, she said nothing to me."

John began to dress hurriedly. Before he could finish, a familiar silky voice stopped him.

"What's the matter, John? Are you beginning to doubt Officer Sun, hmmmm?"

"Not now, Harvey. I don't have time for you right now."

"On the contrary, John. I'm only here because you need me to clarify the doubts you don't even want to admit to yourself."

"Harvey, I AM NOT having any doubts about Aeryn. Understand?"

"Really? Then why are you near panic right now? Are you thinking of your earlier conversation about the disruptor? Allow me to refresh your memory."

In a perfect rendition of Aeryn's accent and cadence, Harvey quoted Aeryn's questions to John during their argument about Jenavian, _"If you learned that I had promised Crais that I would recreate with him in return for his assistance in saving you from Scorpius, how would you feel? If you later learned that I had kept my part of the bargain, how would you feel then?"_

"Yeah, I remember perfectly," was the mumbled reply.

"You see, John, I know you so well that I even know how you felt then. I think I am detecting jealousy. Isn't that correct, John?"

"And what if you are?"

John's petulant reply caused Harvey to smile triumphantly. "Because John, jealousy is the epitome of doubt. You doubt yourself. You doubt everything because of your late twin and his, shall we say, 'personal time,' with Officer Sun. Now you are wondering if Officer Sun is, well, paying her debt."

John finished dressing and glanced at Harvey with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, Harvey, once again you're right. However, standing here talking to you isn't going to answer any questions, is it?" John left his cell shaking his head, the sight of Harvey's supercilious grin filling his mind.

**TALYN, one arn before**

Aeryn entered Talyn's command with a determined look on her face. Thrusting the holochip into Crais' hand, she demanded, "Explain this, if you can."

Placing the chip in a viewer, Crais gasped as Velorek's image appeared. As he hesitated, Aeryn grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Well, is that who I think it is?" Aeryn snapped.

Crais looked down, clearly embarrassed and at a momentary loss for words. He turned to study the image carefully. Regaining his composure, he turned back. "And who do you think it is?" he managed to say before Aeryn grabbed his tunic and pulled him very close.

"I don't have to think. I know who he is. You reported him dead by torture and the living death," Aeryn snarled. "Obviously I was misinformed because he looks to be very much alive. I want an explanation, Crais, and I want it now."

Crais pulled himself free and straightened his tunic. His Peacekeeper mask fell smoothly into place. In an imperious tone, he asked, "Why would I owe you or anyone an explanation?"

Aeryn crossed her arms. "How many times have you lied to us, to me, since you took command of Talyn? For a refreshing change of pace, I would like the truth. If any of the others learns of your lies, we will have to find someone else to take Talyn into battle because you will be dead."

Crais shrugged**, **seemingly resigned,"He was placed on a transport pod to be taken back to my Command Carrier for execution. Some of his friends in the Tech Corps assisted him in escaping. Of course, his guards were executed for their lack of diligence, but the damage was done."

"And why was his death widely reported to all of the crew?"

"How would it have affected morale if it were known that a prisoner had escaped?"

"What a pile of dren," Aeryn snorted. "Morale was the least of your worries. You were concerned with how an escape would undermine your authority. You would have looked weak and incompetent to all of us. You wanted to avoid embarrassment. I'm also sure you didn't want High Command finding out, either."

Crais looked down and replied, "To be sure. I placed a few private wanted beacons on planets where bounty hunters would see them. I never received any responses, but before I could investigate on my own, Scorpius took my carrier and … well, you know the rest."

They both whirled toward the entrance to Command as they heard John say, "The rest of what and who is this guy?"

John walked into Command and carefully examined the holo-image hovering in the air. Aeryn and Crais looked at each other and hesitated. Crais broke the tense silence, "That is Lt. Velorek, late of the Peacekeeper technical corps and the renegade Ch'rall has in reserve."

John's head snapped around toward Aeryn. "The same Velorek you told me about?" he asked.

Aeryn lowered her eyes and nodded. "Crais just told me he managed to escape before receiving the living death."

John started chuckling. "This is just great. Here I was worrying about you and Crais, when a former lover shows up. Our mission is difficult enough without the past interfering. Did you two have a nice cozy conversation or is this just old home week? You know, none of us can afford distractions like this now."

Aeryn looked stunned and confused. "Why would you worry about Crais and me? You don't think I considered recreating with Crais, do you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, Sunshine. You brought it up when we were discussing Jenavian, remember?"

"Of course, I remember. Would it make any difference?" _It did to your twin, _she thought.

"You're damned straight it would make a difference. That's one thing I don't think I could stand."

Aeryn nodded. _You two really were identical in every way,_ she thought with a smile.

Crais looked at them both with a slightly bemused expression. "If I may interrupt this little interlude, I believe we have a slightly larger problem than the survival of Lt. Velorek. Ch'rall has shown great disregard for Peacekeepers and has lied to us at least once. The question now becomes whether we can trust him."

"Actually I was having a little problem trusting you, Crais. Now I have to worry about Ch'rall, not to mention Velorek and coming up with some kind of plan to board a Command Carrier," John said in a weary tone. Turning to Aeryn, he asked, "What do you think? Should we even try to enlist Velorek or just send Ch'rall on his merry way and do this ourselves?"

Aeryn shrugged and cocked her head, considering for a moment. "I don't think we can enlist Velorek. Being a renegade probably means he's also a mercenary. We can afford to pay him, but that would give us four people to watch and worry about."

Both Crais and John asked at the same time, "Four??"

"Are you forgetting Rygel and Chiana?"

"Dominar Rygel may be greedy and self-serving, but I have seen him rise to the occasion numerous times. Let's just say his motivations are sometimes different from ours," Crais declared. "As for Chiana, she performed with excellence in a very difficult situation."

John coughed and added, "Yeah, here's something I never thought I'd say, but I agree with Crais. Sparky and Chi have their moments, but they've been loyal when it counts and you know it Aeryn."

"Yes, I do. I just wanted to be sure that we were agreed. I really worry more about following one of John's plans than I do about the others," she grinned.

John heaved a large sigh and said in an exasperated tone, "Here we go again. Everyone's a critic. At least my plans leave some room for improvisation."

"A well-devised plan should require no 'improvisation' as you call it. Training and preparation make all the difference," Crais retorted.

"You and I both know that you can't plan for everything. When the shooting starts, neatness goes out the window and you have to adapt," John snapped.

If Aeryn had ever been to a tennis match, she would have recognized her actions. Her head swiveled back and forth as Crais and Crichton parried. She decided to stop the bickering, "OK, OK. We need to stop and focus. We have two main questions: do we trust Ch'rall and do we utilize Velorek?"

Both men stopped as if someone had thrown cold water on them. John actually shook himself.

Crais sighed, "Right, as usual, Officer Sun. I say we use Ch'rall to contact Velorek. He may be quite useful."

John looked sharply at Aeryn, "Is that going to be a problem? I mean…"

"I know exactly what you mean, John. No, it won't be a problem for me. I don't know about Velorek, however."

Crais nodded. "Yes, an uncomfortable situation at best. Inviting the lover you betrayed for Prowler duty to work with us against the Peacekeepers might be less than pleasant."

John folded his arms and laughed, "What about you, Crais? You're the guy who tortured him and sentenced him to death. You don't think he might have a few problems with all of that?"

Aeryn raised her voice, "Will you two stop it? If Velorek agrees to join us, I'm sure it will be currency that defines his loyalty and not past events."

Both John and Crais slowly shook their heads, unconvinced.

"Bad mojo, Aeryn. Don't ever underestimate the feelings that being betrayed and tortured create," John sighed. _I should know better than anyone, _he thought. "But if you two think he can help, I'm willing to go along." _I've got a real bad feeling about this, _he thought with a slight frown. 

At that moment, Crichton could have challenged Chiana as chief seer of the future.

End Chapter 8


	9. Velorek

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating: **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:** Some Season 3 spoilers. Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:** After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them. Wish I did or had. I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

Chapter 9 – Velorek 

Inside his small shop, the Sebacean man paced worriedly. The sign outside read "Household Goods—Repair Service Available" in seven languages. Every time he thought of the name, he smiled mirthlessly. _My training provides a wonderful cover, but it is a long step down from my previous position, _he thought. 

Quickly his mind turned to the reason for his distress, _Frell! Frell! Frell! That Scorvian promised me the last time **would be** the **last** time. I can't believe this. He told me at first I was free to go and he wouldn't bother me anymore. He lied. Three cycles later, he showed up with a small request. I did everything he demanded. My original invention to track Leviathans through starburst needed an adjustment. I knew then that he would be back again and again. I knew then that I was never to be free. I will be his slave forever. _

_What does he want this time? This is his third coded message so it must be important, at least to him._

_Hezmana, how I want to forget him and the Peacekeepers!! I have been away for five cycles. Five cycles?? Has it been that long? I have made a life for myself here on this backwater planet. I like being anonymous._

_Now that I think about it, he contacted me only two times in five cycles. That is a small price to pay for my life. After all, I would be dead now if not for Ch'rall and his disdain for the Peacekeepers._

Turning to his console, he wondered, _Where is he now? What?? These coordinates are impossible. For the love of Chilnak, he's in orbit here and he's in a Leviathan. What in the name of all that is holy could make him come here aboard a Leviathan?_

Pulling a keyboard from a hidden niche in the wall, the man punched in his personal code. The acceptance of the code automatically started a series of protocols beginning with scrambling the source of transmissions and ending with encrypting the signal being sent. After a short pause, Ch'rall's face appeared in the view screen.

"Toram, so good to see you again," smiled Ch'rall.

_At least he remembered to use my assumed name_, he thought while cursing Ch'rall and every ancestor the Scorvian had.

Returning the smile half-heartedly, he replied, "Ch'rall, what a _pleasant_ surprise." His tone implied everything but pleasure. "What can I do for you this time?"

Ch'rall glanced over his shoulder slightly when John commented, "He doesn't sound overjoyed to see you."

Ch'rall motioned for John to stop talking and focused his attention on 'Toram.' "This time I have a proposition for you which involves a great deal of currency."

"Yours or mine?" 

"Actually, neither! I wonder if you would like to earn it by taking part in a little endeavor."

Suspicion was obvious in his question. "What kind of endeavor?"

"One that is better discussed in person. I will pick you up within the arn. And Toram, I do not need to remind you to come unarmed, do I?"

"Of course not," was the clipped reply. "I will be at the usual coordinates. Toram out."

John crossed his arms and leaned against a console. "Well, he didn't exactly look thrilled to see you, did he? Are you sure about this, Ch'rall?"

Ch'rall turned to John and the others with a small smile. "This is the second time I have sought him out in the past five cycles. He has been hiding so long that paranoia has become a large part of his life. He is _never_ happy to be reminded of who he is and where he came from."

"If he's not happy to see you, then he ought to be downright depressed to see Crais and Aeryn," John drawled. 

The pod entered Moya with Toram and Ch'rall aboard. During the trip and despite the Sebacean's questions, Ch'rall had explained little except to warn Toram that some large surprises were in store.

"What do you mean by 'large surprises,' Ch'rall? You know I hate surprises," he exclaimed nervously as the pod came to a stop.

Ch'rall lightly grasped his shoulder and murmured, "Keep two facts foremost in your thoughts: I have given you my word that I would never turn you in and sometimes appearances are deceiving."

The pod door swung open and Toram blinked in surprise at the figures of Crichton and D'Argo standing there. His eyes darted to Ch'rall, full of questions. As introductions were made, his eyes widened slightly as he recognized the names. Other than that, he gave no sign of recognition as his PK mask fell into place.

"I thought you always worked alone, Ch'rall," he said in an accusing tone.

"Don't worry. Both of them are being sought by the Peacekeepers and have no wish to be found," came the terse reply.

John studied Toram carefully. His eyes did not betray his thoughts. _So, this is the guy. The first man Aeryn was willing to call a 'lover.' The first man Aeryn actually loved. _Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts away. _Don't go there, Johnny boy. Focus on the mission._

Glancing at Ch'rall, John asked, "What have you told him?"

Before the Scorvian could reply, Toram blurted, "He said nothing about his endeavor. All he would say was to be prepared to be surprised."

D'Argo and John looked at each other and John grinned broadly, "Buddy, you ain't seen nothing yet. Come on, we're meeting in the Control Room. If you think you're surprised now, just wait."

John and D'Argo turned and started walking out of the hangar bay with Ch'rall at their side, leaving Toram staring after them. Noticing his hesitation, John turned and called, "Are you coming? I can guarantee that nobody on this ship bites if that's worrying you." Motioning towards D'Argo, "Not even him," he added with an engaging smile.

Toram hurried to catch up with the trio and peppered them with questions the whole way. Finally, John shrugged impatiently and said, "Look, just wait until we get there and we'll answer every question you have and some you probably haven't thought about. Fair enough?" He didn't wait for an answer, but continued walking.

Toram swore he heard the Luxan tease the Human, "He talks as much as you do, John." When the one called John chuckled and playfully pushed the Luxan slightly, he knew he had heard correctly.

Upon entering Control, Toram nearly fainted from shock. He saw the Nebari, the Hynerian, and the Interon, but his knees went weak when the Sebacean woman turned towards him with a quizzical expression on her face. He started to bolt when he recognized the other Sebacean in the room. Only Ch'rall's quick grasp on his arm kept him from running all the way to the transport pod.

He turned on Ch'rall with fury and a touch of fear in his voice. "You gave your word, you lying Scorvian," he yelled.

Ch'rall responded by lifting him completely off the ground. "I also told you about big surprises. I haven't betrayed you in any way. All of these people are working toward the same goal and against the Peacekeepers, Velorek," Ch'rall said in a soothing tone.

"You told them my name?" Velorek gasped. Spitting into Ch'rall's face, he screamed, "I am to die now and you are to blame!"

"Wrong on both points, Lieutenant. You are not going to die now and you are free to join us or not when you have heard what we plan," Crais said in a calm voice. "Please put him down, Ch'rall."

Velorek turned and his eyes locked on Crais. "How are you, Captain? Still torturing people?" he sneered weakly. Turning to Aeryn, he continued, "And you, Aeryn! Are you still betraying bed partners for better things?" He smiled slightly and coldly as he saw Aeryn's head dip. _Good. I meant it to sting a little, _he thought.__

Crais rapped the table lightly with his knuckles to regain attention. "Clearly an awkward and unexpected situation, don't you think? Everyone here knows who you are and why you ran from the Peacekeepers, Velorek. The irony is that now we all share the same circumstances." Seeing Velorek's disbelieving look, he added, "Yes, even me! All of us have a price on our heads. I suggest you listen to our proposition and put the past behind you for now."

Velorek slowly scanned the room. He noticed the one called John put his arm around Aeryn in a comforting manner. He noticed the Luxan and the Nebari move closer together. He also noticed the Interon slowly edge toward Crais. The Hynerian was studying him closely with an expression of undisguised disgust.

A calm and gentle voice interrupted his reverie. "It is good to see you alive, Lieutenant," said Pilot's image over the clamshell. "Moya and I are pleased that you have survived."

Leaning heavily against Ch'rall, Velorek looked from face to face. "Before you begin to talk about anything, I have one question." His voice betrayed the strain he felt.

John looked at him in a kind manner. "Sure, what is it?" he asked gently.

"Are there any intoxicants aboard?" 

End Chapter 9


	10. Wheels within Wheels

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating: **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:** Some Season 3 spoilers. Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:** After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them. Wish I did or had. I promise that I'll put them back where I found them. Many thanks to Banshae and Janeway, my patient and kind beta-readers.

Chapter 10 – Wheels Within Wheels

Velorek's request brought smiles and quiet laughter to the group. Of course, he was quite serious, but he understood the others' amusement. _It's not every day you encounter your homicidal former Captain and your former lover in the same place plotting against the Peacekeepers with a group of aliens, _he thought. _Chilnak himself would be driven to drink by this insanity._

After downing two shots of something called 'Dramin' which was furnished by the Luxan, tasted like liquid fire, and brought on both a coughing spell and tears, his color returned to some semblance of normal. Everyone waited patiently for him to recover his voice. Their thoughts as they regarded him seemed varied.

Aeryn: _He has aged. The lines on his face are deeper and more pronounced. His eyes are still gentle, but he has a haunted look about him. I wonder if his cycles on the run have changed his ideals._

John: _How is Aeryn taking this? She's been studying him closely ever since he got here. I'm sure she feels guilty about what happened between them. That boy looks scared and confused. Hell, so would I in his shoes._

Crais: _I am beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. He does not look fit enough for a mission. We need his expertise, however._

D'Argo: _I have come to care deeply for Aeryn as a fellow warrior and even bear a grudging respect for Crais, even though I hate Peacekeepers. Can I also trust Velorek?_

Chiana: _He's cute. I can see why Aeryn found him attractive. I'll have to talk to him later, alone. _

Jool: _He looks like a typical Sebacean male. I can't imagine what Aeryn or anyone else would see in him._

Rygel: _Another frelling Peacekeeper! My life is full of them now. This one will bear watching very closely._

"Why have you brought me here, Ch'rall? You still haven't explained why you're working with a group and not alone. You mentioned currency and a grand endeavor. I admit to curiosity, but I want some answers." Velorek's voice still carried a tone of suspicion that the effects of the Dramin could not hide.

"I think John Crichton should be the one to explain what we are planning to do. He will do a much better job than I."

"Meaning you haven't a clue about details, correct?" sneered Velorek. _This isn't your quest, is it, Ch'rall? How does this Crichton command the loyalty of everyone in this room? _He wondered, focusing his attention on the Human.

John studied Velorek with a thoughtful gaze. His pale eyes seemed to reach inside Velorek's mind. When he spoke, Velorek could have sworn Crichton could read his thoughts.

John leaned over and placed his hands on the table as he began speaking, "You're right, this mission is mine. The others have decided to join me because we are a family of sorts. We care about each other and they chose to join me. On the other hand, we aren't above hiring skilled labor and paying quite well. The choice is up to you."

"So what is it you're planning? You want me for my training and Peacekeeper background. That much is obvious, but I still don't understand what would be so important for all of you to join together."

"Have you ever heard of Scorpius? Scarren/Sebacian half-breed, ugly, brilliant, and self-possessed with really strange tastes in furniture! He's not my idea of someone you share a beer and some laughs with," John began.

Velorek recoiled and his eyes widened, "I've heard rumors about a being like that. He was exempted from the purity tests and was overseeing a Gammak base which was destroyed a little over two cycles ago."

Velorek's mind raced as he noticed the self-satisfied looks shared by the Luxan, the Human, and Aeryn. A slight note of disbelief entered his voice as he continued; "The rumors also said that the base was destroyed in a strange manner by unknown parties."

"Unknown parties," D'Argo snorted. "Scorpius and the Peacekeepers know very well who blew up that base. They also know why. We all know why."

"So the rumors _are_ true. I heard of a mixed group of aliens and Sebaceans who were doing some rather astounding and somewhat unbelievable things, but I never expected to _see_ any of them," Velorek practically howled.

Spinning abruptly toward the Scorvian, he yelled, "Ch'rall, do you realize what you have done to me? You have put me in perhaps the most dangerous place in the Uncharted Territories not to mention with a group of people wanted by almost every Empire on this end of the galaxy. I can't believe it." He held his head in his hands as if to shield himself from the realization.

Crais interrupted with a commanding tone, "If I may, Lieutenant? You are in no danger at the moment. So I suggest that you calm down."

"Yes, please. Velorek, just hear John out and make your decision then," Aeryn's eyes bored into his.

So, it's 'John,' is it? There is more here than meets the eye, he thought. "Alright, I'll listen, but if I don't like what I hear or what I'm offered, then this meeting is finished," he retorted with a defiant gesture. 

John watched the renegade with a slight touch of amusement playing across his features. "OK, I'm glad we have that settled. As to our offer, you can name your own price. I need to know whether you are as good as Ch'rall claims and what you know about Command Carriers."

Everyone ignored Rygel's brief seizure of intons when John made his statement about Velorek's naming his own price. Chiana wasn't too happy either, but she made a better show of hiding her feelings.

"We need someone who can access databanks remotely and wipe their memory. At the very least, we need someone who can devise a way to do it without detection," John continued.

"You want to wipe data from a Command Carrier? I can't believe what I'm hearing," Velorek blurted.

All of them regarded him in silence. He looked from face to face, but it was as if they were all Peacekeepers with masks firmly in place. They showed no reaction to his question and no emotion to his evident dismay.

He began to fidget under their intense stares. Finally, discomfort got the better of him and he responded, "No one has ever attempted such a feat. You're asking me to devise an instrument that can erase data and leave no trace either during or after the process. Is that correct?" He mentally kicked himself for showing any interest before discussing price.

Pointing at him, John grinned widely and said, "Bingo! Give the man a cigar. He figured it out."

Shaking his head, Velorek responded, "I have never heard of such a device. You're asking me to invent something that will be unique."

John burst out laughing. The others joined in somewhat nervously. John's moods still seemed to cause them discomfort. Worrying about Crichton's mental stability had become a habit for most of them. 

After he caught his breath, John spluttered, "Unique! I love it. That's exactly the right word and very appropriate for this situation. Can you do it?"

Once again, John's steady gaze pierced Velorek. The rest of the group watched expectantly as Velorek looked down, deep in thought.

Finally, he looked at John with a slight grin and nodded. "Yes, I believe I can."

"Does that mean you want the job?"

After a short pause, he replied, "Yes, I believe I do, but I will need a laboratory and some special materials."

"D'Argo and Ch'rall will be glad to help you get settled and anything else you need. You can use the medbay and I'm sure Pilot wouldn't mind assisting you in your calculations. The rest of us will be a little busy, so make yourself at home. If you need anything, just ask."

As the three left the chamber, John looked at the others and announced, "I'm beginning to see a way to do this. Why don't we meet back here in an hour? Is everyone OK with that?"

Everyone nodded assent and the meeting broke up. Crais went to check on Talyn, Jool headed back to her quarters, but Rygel and Chiana lingered for a private word with Crichton.

Rygel's thronesled hovered near John and he cleared his throat to gain attention. "Crichton," he began in a low voice. "Surely you weren't serious about your offer to this Velorek, were you? It's ridiculous to let someone name his own price. Think of the rest of us. That currency would be very useful in other situations." 

"I agree with Frog boy here. What if he wants it all?" Chiana added.

"Sparky, Chi, just chill out. If Scorpius gets wormhole technology, the galaxy becomes a very dangerous place, currency or not. You both know the Peacekeepers and how they operate. What good would currency do you if they were calling the shots? Sooner or later everyone would be dancing to their tune and I can't let that happen."

"I say we find a nice, comfortable planet with infinite creature comforts and hide," Rygel countered.

Aeryn had watched this exchange in silence, but now she grabbed Rygel's shoulder and pulled him close. "And how long do you think it would take Scorpius and the Peacekeepers to find us?" she said in an icy tone. "Eventually they would, you know. Have you forgotten how pleasantly you were treated on the Zelbinion? To them we're criminals and we'll be lucky if they execute us quickly. I, for one, have no desire to take that chance."

She pushed Rygel away and turned a cold stare to Chiana. "And you," she continued. "The best you could hope for would be return to your home world and the joys of mental cleansing. Do you really want that?"

They both looked down and shook their heads. Rygel raised his eyes to Crichton, "At least allow me to help negotiate his final price," he requested in a cowed tone.

"Fluffy, you're on. If anyone can get a great deal, it's you." Turning to Aeryn, John smiled and said, "I need to go to the Terrace and think about this. I'll meet you later."

  


To a casual observer entering the Terrace, Crichton would have appeared to be deep in conversation with himself. Harvey leaned nonchalantly against a wall with a thoughtful expression, considering what he had heard.

"So, John," he began. "You are actually intent on this mission and the danger involved."

"Yeah, Harvey, and you need to get on board here. If I die, so do you."

"That fact hasn't escaped me." Shrugging, Harvey began to pace. "You know, John, the key to this whole exercise is Crais and the access codes to his old carrier. Scorpius is no fool and he pays attention to detail. He has surely changed any code he knows about."

"As you say, the fact hasn't escaped me. Go on."

"However, most Captains have a, well, back door which gives them access in case the carrier falls into the wrong hands. This gives them immediate entry and allows them a chance to take back their ship, if the need arises."

"I'm sure our boy Crais had a system set up which he didn't share. In fact, I'm counting on it."

"You continually amaze me, John. Are all Humans as prescient as you?" Harvey asked with a hint of admiration.

"I didn't bring you here for platitudes, Harv. I just need to bounce some ideas off you. So continue."

"I don't see any huge flaws in your plan thus far. However, I would watch Velorek very closely if I were you."

"I plan to. Catch you on the flip side, Harv," John threw over his shoulder as he left.

  


Aeryn entered the corridor leading to Velorek's quarters with trepidation. She didn't know how he would react to her in private, but she had some things she wanted him to hear. Stopping at the entrance, she knocked and entered when he turned.

"It's been a long time," she began. "I think I owe you an apology and an explanation."

"No need, Aeryn. I think I understand why you did what you did. You did your duty as you saw it and I was a traitor in your eyes."

"Daton, you once said that in the right new place I could grow, that I could be so much more. I just wanted you to know that you were right."

"And the Human, Crichton?"

"He has made me more, Daton. When I am with him, I feel complete and whole. Everything is right and as it should be."

"You love him, don't you?"

"You were the first male I ever felt anything for, Daton. I wanted you to know that. I really wanted to thank you for that."

Velorek raised his eyebrows expectantly as Aeryn took a deep breath. "To answer your question; Yes, I love him more than my own life. He is the best part of me and I can't imagine a life without him there by my side."

"I'm very happy for you, Aeryn," was his surprising response. "I hoped when I was arrested that you would find someone to help you flourish. It appears Crichton is the one."

"Yes, he is," she smiled. "He is the one in every way."

"That's wonderful, Aeryn. Well, I have a lot of work to do and I'm sure Crichton will be looking for you soon."

Aeryn nodded and left. Velorek stood there deep in thought for a long time after she went.

_Wonderful, indeed,_ he thought darkly as he went to work.

End Chapter 10


	11. Preparation

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating: **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:** Some Season 3 spoilers. Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:** After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them. Wish I did or had. I promise that I'll put them back where I found them. Many thanks to Banshae and Janeway, my patient and kind beta-readers. Reader's note: Italics indicate the characters thoughts.

Chapter 11 – Preparation

The meeting John had called was going fairly well until he began to describe how he planned to stop Scorpius. About two sentences into his explanation, all hell broke loose. The chain reaction began with a certain ex-Peacekeeper.

"That's it? That's your plan? Surrender yourself to Scorpius? Have you lost your mind?" Aeryn cried angrily. "How is that going to stop him?"

"Calm down, Aeryn. I know it sounds a little crazy."

"A little crazy? More likely, the clone has taken over all of your thinking processes. He hasn't, has he?"

John held up his hand and shook his head. "No, he hasn't, but I can't think of any other way for me to get aboard that Command Carrier without getting killed. Besides, I'm not surrendering. I'm being turned in by a notorious bounty hunter," he nodded towards Ch'rall. "Once I'm aboard, I'll grudgingly pretend to work with him if he agrees to quit chasing my friends. You know, lull him into a false sense of security."

"More like get yourself killed. John, I will not go through that again."

"Aeryn, I'm not suicidal, OK? I don't plan on getting killed or sitting in the comfy chair again. I have to get aboard his carrier and have the freedom to move about. Can you think of another way I can do that with the resources we have?"

"Aeryn, Crichton is correct. I can think of no other way for him to board the carrier with any degree of freedom," Crais interjected.

"John, we haven't heard the rest of your plan, but I agree with Aeryn. This part is foolhardy. Entering Scorpius' carrier without anyone to back you up is a "dumbass move" as you would say," countered D'Argo.

John held up his hands to stop the argument before it started to heat up. "Guys, who said I wouldn't have backup? Listen to the rest of it, OK?"

D'Argo and Aeryn crossed their arms almost in unison and leaned back in their seats. They seemed to be daring John to convince them. Everyone else was paying close attention, but John could see worried looks. _Damn, I should have left the part about me being the stalking-horse until last._

"Look, Velorek says he's almost finished with the device. I can't take it aboard because I'm sure I'll be strip searched with a full body cavity search thrown in." _At least they're smiling a little now. It's not **that** funny._ "The point is that someone else is going to have to bring it aboard and they'll be my backup."

Ch'rall looked around the room. "One of us is going to board a Command Carrier unnoticed," he murmured disbelievingly.

Aeryn's eyes flashed as she realized what Ch'rall was saying. "Since everyone else would be shot on sight, you're saying that I'm going to be your backup. How am I going to get aboard secretly?" Her confusion was evident.

"Here's the deal. Crais, I'll bet you have a secret code that allows you to enter your old carrier without detection, don't you?"

Seeing Crais nod, he continued excitedly, "The way I figure it Scorpy might know there's a code, but there's no way he could find it in the ship's database. Even if he put a team of techs on it around the clock, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. There's a good chance that he's so engrossed in wormhole research that he hasn't even given the order yet."

Crais gestured impatiently. "Crichton, a number of personnel know Officer Sun on sight. How do you suggest she remain undetected?"

"They might expect Officer Aeryn Sun, Peacekeeper commando, but I doubt they'll be looking for Gilina, a simple PK tech. We still have her ident chip and I'm sure somewhere in the stores we can rustle up a tech uniform to fit you. Besides techs walk around with equipment all the time, it'll be the perfect cover. All we have to do is provide a slight disguise."

"John, as much as I hate agreeing with you about one of your plans, I have to admit that this one has promise," Aeryn smiled as she relished the idea of watching John's back. Turning to Crais, she continued, "I don't think very many people know me on sight. Besides you know the complement on a Command Carrier is in the thousands."

"True, but how do we get you aboard even using the codes? You certainly cannot travel with Crichton and the longer you remain on board the greater the risk."

Velorek had watched the exchange quietly. He finally interrupted the conversation, "Exactly, Captain. That's why Aeryn shouldn't be the one boarding the carrier. Why use a commando disguised as a tech when you can use a real tech?"

"Don't tell me you are volunteering?" D'Argo rumbled.

"Mercenaries don't volunteer." Rygel snorted. "How much do you want for this, Velorek? You have already overcharged us for designing that implement that you _assure_ us will work." His tone dripped distrust for all things PK.

"A better question is why do you want aboard that carrier? I thought you wanted to stay as far away from Peacekeepers as possible," John countered.

"True, I do fear the Peacekeepers, but one cannot hide forever. This would give me a chance to erase the personal data that is stored on that carrier and in the archives of Peacekeeper Command. Without my biological data to check, any Peacekeepers I encounter will think I am a simple shopkeeper, ensuring my safety for the rest of my life. The reward justifies the risk," he stated, looking from face to face to gauge reactions. Seeing uncertainty and distrust, he decided to play his trump card, "There is also the question of training someone else to use my invention. Who better to utilize the device than its inventor? I can do the job quickly and efficiently without any mistakes."

John glanced around the room. Ignoring Aeryn's scowl, he noticed the rest begin to embrace the suggestion. _Come on, baby. Think like a soldier and you'll see this is better._ Turning his attention back to the renegade, John continued, "OK, Velorek, say we do let you board the carrier. What are we looking at currency-wise?"

"Since I will be able to destroy all methods of Peacekeeper detection regarding my personal history, I will do this for a minimal sum." 

"How minimal?" Rygel demanded.

After a short pause, Velorek responded, "Let us say, fifty thousand fennicks."

"Done," John grinned. "Now we have to figure a way to get you aboard."

Ch'rall shifted in his seat and said, "I can help there. My ship can block scans for a limited period of time. The design gives it stealth capability by refracting the rays back on themselves."

"Remember what I said about plans, Crais? This one is going to have some improvisation. I don't know how long it'll be before I'm in a position to sabotage the research, but when I am Ch'rall has to have Velorek in place and ready to rock and roll."

"Which leaves us the question of knowing when to place the good Lieutenant aboard," Crais responded.

"Exactly! We have to have a way to communicate so that the bad guys can't listen in."

"I can alter the frequencies of the Leviathan's comms," Velorek offered, with a cunning smile.

"Since your life is at risk also, don't expect payment," Rygel snorted.

"I wouldn't dream of it." _Especially since you idiots have given me this fantastic opportunity._

Chiana gasped as a vision swept over her. _Crichton lying on a deck somewhere bleeding and still! _She shook her head as if to chase away the mental horror she had seen. _I have to tell him. I have to tell him now. _

"John, you're going to die," she cried causing everyone to stare at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about, Chiana?" Aeryn gasped.

"I, I saw him lying on a deck, bleeding. He looked dead."

"Where? When?" D'Argo demanded as he grabbed her roughly.

She pushed him away and said in a defiant tone, "It doesn't work that way and you know it. I just had a flash of John. I don't know where or when."

"What is the point of seeing the 'future' if you know nothing about the circumstances?" D'Argo snarled.

"You think I asked for this? I can't control these flashes. I don't even know when they're going to happen."

"Pip, how many times have your little flashes been true?" John asked, appearing to weigh the odds.

"Every time, Old Man! Why do you think I'm so scared?"

Aeryn bolted from her seat and grabbed John, spinning him around. "That settles it, you're not going. You're not going to sacrifice yourself for everyone here. You are not going to leave me again." __

"And you are different how?"

"I'm different because I love you." _It wasn't enough then. Why do I think it will be now?_

"Then you know I have to do this." He raised his hand to caress her cheek softly. "Besides we aren't talking about just all of us. We're talking about the whole galaxy and every world in it."

"Your twin said the same thing before he left me behind. Why do **you** have to be the frelling hero? Is there some sort of stupid Earth custom that makes every Human a living sacrifice? Why you, John? Why??" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Because it has to be done and no one else can do it," John replied quietly. "You know that. Besides, if you haven't noticed, I'm pretty hard to kill thanks to you. I'll be back, baby. You can count on it."

John kissed Aeryn lightly on the cheek and turned to the others. "We each have a job to do. Crais, you and Talyn will cover our exit from the carrier and pick us up. Ch'rall, you deliver Velorek and then you, Aeryn and D'Argo have to be ready to cover our asses while we get to Talyn. Timing is going to be extremely critical if what I plan to do works."

In one voice, Jool, Chiana and Rygel asked, "What about us?"

"Jool, you have the medbay ready just in case. Rygel, you and Chiana put Moya in a position to help Talyn. Move between any pursuit and us and use the defense screen. If things start to go sour, Starburst your tails out of here and we'll find you later."

"Crichton, you are leaving much to chance," Crais said in a worried tone.

"To quote a dead Earth poet, Crais: 'The best laid plans of mice and men gang aft aglay.'"

Seeing microbe glitches and twitches in everyone, he translated, "No matter how well you plan, something always frells things up. That's why I've left wiggle-room or room for the unexpected. Remember, improvisation is the best way to keep your enemies off-guard." _It also puts the stalking-horse in a damned precarious position._

End Chapter 11


	12. Stalking Horse

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating: **PG for minor violence and language.

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:** Some Season 3 spoilers. Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:** After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them. Wish I did or had. I promise that I'll put them back where I found them. Many thanks to Banshae and Janeway, my patient and kind beta-readers. Reader's note: Italics indicate the characters thoughts.

Chapter 12 – Stalking-Horse

As planets go, Soran was quite unremarkable, a small speck of dust in an infinite galaxy. She shared the same system with a bustling Commerce planet, but her orbit placed her a full solar day's travel from the common shipping lanes. When compared to her huge sister she had little to offer to visitors. Much as the downtown areas of cities on Earth had withered away due to suburban growth, the planet had almost died economically and been deserted except for a few stubborn inhabitants who had one last idea about what to offer visitors.

The populace agreed to sell the one commodity they had that the larger Commerce planet did not: absolute privacy. No matter who or what came to the planet's surface, all activities were studiously ignored and no records were kept. Their reputation for discretion grew by word of mouth and slowly the backwater place became a haven for people with private dealings. Some visitors might be outlaws seeking a respite from pursuit, some might be illicit lovers looking for a quiet place to whisper their endearments, and some might be harried businesspersons who wished to get away from it all. On Soran, everyone was treated with deference and courtesy as long as they could pay the price.

The Marauder sat about twenty yards from the Mellacat. A casual observer on any other planet might wonder what business Peacekeepers had with Scorvians. But Soran was atypical in that there were no observers, casual or otherwise. As long as the landing duty was paid and a hefty departure fee was collected in advance, visitors were assured that no official would ever bother them because Soran had no officials. In fact, there was no government, just a loose confederation of merchants who understood two things: privacy and currency.

The privacy merchants had long ago discovered that advance collection was a necessity. Occasionally tempers flared and violent disagreements arose, leaving vacant ships and deceased passengers. Those passengers became food for the creatures in the barren wastes. Why waste time and money on burials with the wasteland and its scavengers just a short transport ride away. The surplus ships were considered a gratuity for services rendered and gave the residents something to trade on visits to the Commerce planet. 

Somewhere else others may have wondered at the beings facing each other outside the respective vessels: a massive Scorvian facing a Peacekeeper and a being defying description. However, this was Soran where privacy was the only religion. 

"So this is the infamous Ch'rall?" Scorpius purred.

John was waiting on the Scorvian Mellacat and shuddered as he heard the familiar silky voice. _This time it isn't Harvey._ He fingered the area where Velorek had implanted the communication device gingerly. He knew that his plan depended on the subcutaneous chip avoiding detection and sending the signal when activated. 

Suddenly Harvey's hand pulled John's arm down slowly. "Which is why he disguised it as scar tissue and made it obviously visible. Hidden in plain view as it were. Quit touching it, John. You don't want to activate it by mistake, do you?" he admonished. 

"Yeah, you're right, Harvey," John admitted as he clasped his hands and interlocked his fingers.

"You need to focus, John. You have to appear belligerent, but frightened," 

"No problem there, Harv. I'm scared spitless right now." John shivered slightly.

Ch'rall faced Scorpius with his arms crossed and a neutral expression. "Yes and I have someone to deliver to you. According to your wanted beacon, there is a substantial reward for the being, John Crichton. I have come to claim my currency."

Scorpius appeared excited and visibly forced himself back into control. "You have Crichton?" he asked quickly.

Ch'rall nodded slightly. "I found him on a Commerce planet. The fool was walking around as if he had not a care."

"What of his friends?" Scorpius asked suspiciously.

"There were no friends. I simply waited for him to reach an area of relative seclusion, subdued him and took him to my ship. No one seemed to take any notice."

"You didn't see a Luxan or any Peacekeepers?" Braca asked, eliciting a low growl from Scorpius. Braca blanched and took a step back. Casting his eyes down, Braca apologized quickly for interrupting.

"Yes," Scorpius continued as if Braca hadn't spoken. "We had heard that Crichton was not traveling alone. The good Lieutenant raises an important point since Crichton has been seen with such beings before."

Feigning impatience, Ch'rall growled, "As I have said, he was alone. I am neither inexperienced in surveillance nor in capturing wanted beings. If you wish this prisoner, then pay what you have promised in your beacon."

"Of course, but we need to verify his identity. Please bring him to me."

"As you wish." Ch'rall turned and entered his vessel. Moments later Crichton hurtled out the door and landed in a heap at Scorpius' feet. Moaning softly, Crichton rolled over and looked up. "Hey, Scorpy. Long time, no see."

Motioning to Braca to help John to his feet, Scorpius smiled. "Yes, John. It has been a long time," he murmured. "We have many things to discuss."

"I take it I have delivered the correct person," Ch'rall interrupted. "I would like my currency now."

Scorpius turned to Braca and nodded. Braca produced the necessary payment and placed it in Ch'rall's hand.

"Do you feel better now? You big, ugly, sneaky son-of-a-bitch…" John yelled. He was cut off by a quick backhand from Braca.

"Now, John, don't create an unnecessary scene. No one here will take any notice," Scorpius said.

Ch'rall backed slowly towards his ship with his hands hovering near his pulse weapons. "I will take my leave now. Our business is finished," he growled.

"Of course," Scorpius replied magnanimously. "You have done me a great service. Thank you."

Ch'rall's ship lifted off silently, leaving John alone with his most hated enemy. "Scorpy, before we begin to dance and you begin to threaten, what do you say we make a deal?" John asked softly.

"And what kind of deal would you want, John?"

"I'll help you unlock the wormhole equations in my head if you call your dogs off my friends."

"You want your friends pardoned of their crimes?"

"And I also want all of the beacons removed and deactivated or no deal."

"What's to stop me from taking what I want? Have you forgotten the chair?"

"You mean the one that didn't work the last time. I haven't forgotten the chip, either. You need my cooperation, Scorpy, or you'll kill me and all the information you want will go bye-bye."

"You drive a hard bargain, John."

Turning to Braca, Scorpius ordered, "See to it."

"But, Sir, are you certain that this deficient specimen will keep his word?" Braca asked in a servile tone.

"He knows our methods and our technology, Lieutenant. I'm sure he has a very good idea what will happen to him if he reneges on his part of the bargain."

Turning to Crichton, Scorpius smiled and clapped John on the back. "Don't you, John?"

"Oh, yeah, Scorpy. I'm sure you have some little toys that would make Batman wet his pants. I repeat, I'll help you if you help my friends."

"Done!" Nodding, he tightened his grip on John while Braca administered a hypnospray. John had just enough time to begin to raise his hand to the sting in his neck before he toppled.

He awoke strapped to a table in a medbay aboard Scropius' Command Carrier. He turned his head at the sound of voices and saw Scorpius talking to a medical tech. Evidently, Scorpius was satisfied with the report because as he noticed John had returned to consciousness, he smiled broadly.

Motioning for the tech to leave, Scorpius moved toward the table. "Well, John, according to our scans it appears that you have no hidden weapons or communication devices." Appearing thoughtful, he continued, "Do you remember the last time we were in a similar situation?"

"How could I forget? You sentenced me to live so that my frustrated desire for revenge would consume me. I had just buried Aeryn and had my speech destroyed. Oh, I remember everything, you sorry son-of-a-bitch. You thought you had won, but I fooled you."

Harvey's voice echoed in John's head. "Be careful, John. He doesn't know that Aeryn Sun lives and that Crais is with you now."

Scorpius shook his head. "So it would seem. Sometime you must tell me how you managed to regain your speech." As he began to undo John's restraints, he continued, "It is unfortunate that you also kept your ability to be so annoying, but we can't have everything, can we?"

John sat up and massaged his wrists. "Have you kept your part of our bargain?" he asked pointedly.

"Of course, John. I have never been dishonest with you as you well know."

"Where's the proof?"

"This message was sent to High Command before you awakened. I trust you will believe your own ears and eyes," Scorpius replied, handing John a vidchip. "It contains a full report and accounts of Aeryn Sun's death and my recommendations for the pardon of the Luxan, the Delvian, and the Hynerian. The chip also contains their acknowledgement and the official data entries in High Command's computer logs."

"You don't mind if I see this for myself, do you?"

Scorpius indicated a nearby player and turned to leave the room. "Of course not. Take all the time you wish."

"Hey, Scorpy, before you go how about telling me what this thing is around my thigh."

"That, John, is insurance. The Nebari use a mind control collar, but we Peacekeepers prefer a more direct approach. If you attempt to leave my vessel while it is activated, the explosion will tear your leg off. You will probably bleed to death, but your brain will still be intact when we find your body."

"So much for subtlety," John said with a grimace. He inserted the chip into the player and verified that his friends were no longer hunted. He hadn't waited long before Scorpius entered the medbay again.

"Satisfied?" 

John retrieved the chip and put it in his pocket. "Yup. Let's get to work."

Upon entering the wormhole laboratory, John's attention was attracted by what he took to be an albino gnome, whom Scorpius introduced as Strappa, project leader. After what John would have called a 'meet and greet,' he asked for existing data and known problems from previous experiments. He began to throw himself into the project single-mindedly even to the point of forgetting meals.

Things proceeded in much the same fashion for the next two weekens. John worked with the equations and studied the disturbing effects on the unlucky pilots who had tried the first runs through the wormholes. _Cell degeneration! What a banal name for a horrible way to die. _ _How did I get so lucky? Or maybe it's just the difference in physiology. _The more he thought about it, the more solutions began to present themselves.

The change was so subtle that John barely noticed it at first. The amount of time that Scorpius or Braca spent lurking over him gradually decreased. In the beginning, one or the other was constantly at his elbow, watching him carefully. On the fifteenth day, he entered the lab and found only standard security personnel. They treated him like every other member of Scorpius' team. Their attention was drawn more to outward threats since they were charged with protecting the team, not observing their work. As a matter of fact, John noticed slight signs of boredom. _These guys are soldiers and I'll bet tech work is beneath them._

He had seen a female tech hovering nearby at times, but she always turned and went the other way when he noticed her. She seemed familiar, but he knew no blonde Peacekeeper females except Gilina and she was dead. He decided to give the situation two or three more days and then activate Velorek's chip if things remained the same. _Besides, I'm making progress. This is the most fascinating research I've ever done._

Late during the next sleep cycle he had a sudden thought and headed for the laboratory and its computer databanks to test a theory. As he entered the lab, he felt something very sharp press into his lower back.

"Just keep walking and don't turn around," whispered a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here? I haven't activated the signal yet," he asked Velorek.

"I told Ch'rall that the signal had been given. I thought I would come early and surprise you."

"Consider me surprised. What's with the knife?"

Ignoring John's question, Velorek continued, "You will be pleased to know that my invention is busily destroying data even as we speak. I think it is working perfectly. I should be an anonymous Sebacean soon and the wormhole data will be hopelessly corrupted."

"That's good to know. What's with the knife?" John persisted.

"Well, I neglected to mention the second part of this little venture," Velorek replied.

"Which is?"

"The part I knew you wouldn't like. The part where I kill you and get Aeryn back," he replied coldly. "She could love me again, you know. All I have to do is be there with sympathy for your unfortunate demise and the offer of a life free of being hunted."

"Velorek, do you remember when you told her that she could be more?"

"Of course I do. I told her that just before Crais had me arrested. What is your point?"

"My point is that you were right. She has become much more in the last few cycles. I don't think you would recognize her now. She doesn't think like a Peacekeeper any more."

"I still fail to see any point other than your stalling to continue your life."

"I'm saying that whatever you thought you two had in common is long gone. She has moved past anything you could offer her."

"Maybe, but if you were gone, she might choose me as a partner. I can't believe she took up with a deficient species like you, but that is easily rectified." With that, he thrust the knife into John with a vengeance. John fell to his knees, his hands weakly scrabbling toward the spot of cold pain which seemed to radiate outward in waves from his left kidney. He fought desperately to maintain consciousness, but he could feel himself slipping away as he lost copious amounts of blood. John pitched forward and blackness swallowed him. He lay motionless on the deck with a widening puddle of blood beneath him.

As Velorek poised himself for the coup-de-grace, he heard the sound of a pulse pistol charging next to his ear and felt the muzzle press against the top of his spine. Before he could turn, he heard a cold voice say, "You're wrong, Velorek." The low intensity blast nearly severed his head and threw him against a bulkhead. He was dead before his body slid to the deck, an expression of shocked surprise on his face. 

As John swam back to consciousness, he was aware of strong, gentle fingers checking his pulse and binding his wound to stop the bleeding. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde hair of the female tech as she was putting the finishing touches on his field dressing. His eyes widened as he recognized the powerful profile of the face hovering over him.

"Aeryn, what are you doing here? Where's Velorek?" he asked weakly.

"Watching your backside, as always. I told you once, we live or die together and that won't change. As for Velorek, let's just say he finally earned his decommission."

John nodded in understanding as she began to run her fingers over his torso, searching for other wounds. After satisfying herself that there were none, she whispered in a quivering voice, "How do you feel? More importantly, can you walk?"

"Help me up and we'll see. I take it we're about to hightail it."

"If you mean get the hezmana out of here, then the answer is yes. The carrier's sensors may have picked up the pulse blast even though I had it on a low setting."

"Before we do anything, there are three things you need to know."

She turned to him with glistening eyes and waited impatiently. "Well, what are they?"

He kissed her soundly before speaking. "One, thank you and I love you. Two, this gentleman doesn't prefer blondes and three, there's this thing on my leg which goes boom if I try to leave."

"Let me see it."

John dropped his pants to show her the device, earning him a quick smile. "Nice Calvins!" she said appreciatively.

"You weren't looking at my Calvins and you know it," John smirked.

"We don't have time for this now. You'll get us both killed. Just let me look at this thing for a microt."

"Aeryn, I think we can disarm this thing, but you'll have to be my hands. Give me your tech kit," John said with excitement.

John rummaged around until he found four clips connected to a capacitor coil. "These should work. Pop the cover off. Take out the explosive very carefully. Do you see the wires, one red and one black? Strip the insulation and put two clips on each wire over the stripped parts. Then cut the main wires between the clips." After Aeryn cut the wires, they both held their breath and waited to be blown to bits.

No explosion came and they both began to breathe again. In a shaky voice, John continued, "Now undo the sensor that was under the explosive. Easy! Good! Do you see the attaching wire underneath?"

Aeryn wiped a trickle of perspiration from her brow. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered. Seeing John's quizzical expression, "Following another one of your plans," she said with a grin.

Before he could respond, she asked anxiously, "What do I do now?"

"Do the same thing as before. That should convince the device that it's still armed. Now break the lock on the back of it and pray."

She broke the lock and gently removed the device, setting it aside. Then she helped Crichton struggle to his feet. Their progress was slow as they made their way to the nearest exit. Behind them, Braca entered the lab, saw Velorek's body and drew his pistol. His shot hit Aeryn in the right calf, spinning her around. Her shot hit Braca and he fell, but klaxons were going off throughout the lab.

John gripped her anxiously and examined the wound. Fashioning a tourniquet from his belt, he wrapped it around her leg and stopped the bleeding. At his questioning glance, she nodded, biting her lip to distract her from the pain. As they reached the exit, he began to grin as he noticed the sonic grenades in her pack.

"I knew I could count on you to bring the good stuff. Nothing says 'I love you' like a well-timed pulse shot or a pack full of sonic grenades. Let's spread a few of these around just to make sure," he said, grimacing in pain.

They pitched the grenades into the laboratory and palmed the exit shut. Making their way slowly down a corridor, they heard explosions behind them and a lot of commandos coming toward them. Glancing frantically for a place to hide, they were both suddenly pushed roughly into an alcove by a large shadowy figure. As the commandos ran past, John and Aeryn looked up to see D'Argo smiling down at them.

"How the hell did you get here?" John blurted in a whisper.

"He brought me. Have you had a problem avoiding detection?" 

"Later! We need to go up this ladder to get to that gangway. We can take it back to my ship," he replied gruffly.

The three made their way up the ladder and began traveling along the gangway as quickly as they could. D'Argo called a brief halt so he could check their bandages for leaks. He removed Aeryn's tourniquet and hastily applied a field dressing.

"Wouldn't do to have blood dripping at the wrong time," he muttered. Aeryn and John nodded assent.

The journey was slow, arduous, and painful with the threat of discovery a constant worry. They finally came to an exit directly over a hanger bay. John and Aeryn both looked around, but all they could see were two Prowlers.

D'Argo signaled for quiet. Taking a strange-looking device from his belt, he pointed it straight down and pressed a button. An invisible hatch swung open and they were looking down into D'Argo's Luxan warship.

"Whoa, that's way cool! I didn't know it could do that," John exclaimed weakly as he fluttered in and out of consciousness.

"I'm sure there are a number of things my ship can do that I have not yet discovered, but this ability does simplify our task."

After scanning for any pilots or techs wandering around, the three made their way down into the Luxan craft. When the hatch was sealed, they all breathed a huge sigh.

"Let's take a look at those wounds and leave the questions until after we have gotten off this piece of dren," D'Argo demanded. Since John was so pale, his examination was first. D'Argo held him as Aeryn peeled back the dressing, causing John to wince and clench his fists.

"Damn, that hurts like hell," he said through clenched teeth.

D'Argo and Aeryn exchanged a concerned look as they noticed John perspiring heavily. They both knew this was a bad sign. Experience told them he needed medical attention that they couldn't give at the moment. She redressed the wound as best she could as John passed out.

Aeryn's wound was less severe, but still required stitches. D'Argo gently wrapped cloth around it and then turned to check the hangar bay again. The bay was still deserted, but the doors were sealed.

"We have to wait until those doors open or blast our way through," he growled.

"Blasting would seem to be the perfect way to give away our presence," Aeryn replied dryly. This remark earned a curt nod from the Luxan.

"Crichton's condition is worsening," D'Argo said with concern.

Aeryn acknowledged his comment with a nod and continued to stare out into the hangar bay. All they could do now was wait.

End Chapter 12


	13. Reunion

BOUNTY 

By Darkman

**Rating: **PG for violence and language.

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Time/Spoilers:** Some Season 3 spoilers. Takes place somewhere near the end of Season 3 after John and Aeryn's resolution of their relationship problems

**Summary:** After a strange encounter on a Commerce planet, the crew begins to plan their assault on Scorpius, but they need more currency.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, didn't create them, and certainly don't profit from them. Wish I did or had. I promise that I'll put them back where I found them.

**Special Thanks:** I wish to thank my gentle and kind beta-readers, Banshae and Janeway. They kept me in line.

**Reader's note:** Character's thoughts are in _italics_.

Chapter 13 – Reunion

Chiana, Rygel, and Jool had been in a running argument aboard Moya since D'Argo had left to board the command carrier with Aeryn. Jool's courage had slowly eroded and she began whining incessantly about getting Moya to Starburst as far away from Scorpius as possible or getting off Moya before the trouble started. Chiana and Rygel were increasingly frustrated as the arguments within Moya became more and more strident.

Crais and Talyn had taken up a position well out of comm range, so Rygel, Chiana, and Ch'rall were left to listen to her complaints. On almost an hourly basis, the discussions turned toward jettisoning Jool into space. Throughout this time, Pilot and Ch'rall attempted to remain above the fray, but even they soon grew tired of the bickering.

As Jool began to cajole Pilot through his clamshell one more time, Chiana snapped. She grabbed her head and pulled out a large handful of hair, causing a scream that threatened to melt all metal within thirty metras. Ch'rall covered his ears and grimaced while Rygel tried to leave the area as quickly as possible. Pilot ducked his head and lost all patience with the situation. Before the scream crescendoed, he hit a button on his console causing a loud screech to resound throughout Moya.

"Shut up," Pilot yelled, freezing everyone with surprise.

Chiana was the first to recover. "Pilot, I've never heard you talk like that."

Pilot continued as if Chiana hadn't spoken, "Moya and I are quite tired of the incessant arguing and fighting that has been going on since D'Argo and Aeryn left. You four need to get yourselves under control."

"Don't include me in that group," Rygel grunted.

"I am also under control, thank you," growled Ch'rall. "It is the young female who cannot function without crying and creating a scene. You would think she has never been in a situation like this before."

"She hasn't," sneered Chiana. "Her planet is a non-violent paradise, to hear her tell it."

Ch'rall shook his head, the doubt apparent in his expression. "I heard of places like that, but only when I was small and my parents told me stories about them. As an adult, I have found no such place in all my travels. I do not think such a paradise exists."

"It does so exist," Jool blurted. She dried the tears from her face and walked up to Ch'rall, standing on her tiptoes and pulling Ch'rall down to get closer to eye level. "I lived there and I wish I were back there now." 

"All well and good, youngling," Ch'rall snorted as he pulled himself away. "You do know that the Peacekeepers will destroy a society like that without hesitation if they master wormholes, do you not?"

"And they enslave any people who cannot defend themselves," added Rygel. "So it appears that your society will be completely destroyed unless Crichton is successful. Therefore, put your personal concerns aside if you wish to return to this vaunted paradise of yours."

"In other words, can it, hairdo, and calm down so the rest of us can…" began Chiana.

Before she finished, Pilot interrupted excitedly, "I just received a transmission from Ka D'Argo."

"Don't keep us waiting, Pilot. What does he say?" Chiana blurted.

"He retrieved both Aeryn and Crichton, but they are trapped in a launch hangar and cannot leave until the doors are opened."

Ch'rall hesitated slightly before bolting from Command. The other three looked after him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" yelled Chiana.

"To open some doors. Pilot, comm D'Argo and tell him to get ready to leave."

On the command carrier, Scorpius was more furious than his minions had ever seen him. He had already gone through two cooling rods and would need a third before long. Braca estimated the third rod would be necessary within eighty microts as he watched from the table where a med tech treated him. _This is not good. He must calm down or he will injure himself._

"How did two intruders get aboard my vessel? How did they manage to elude capture? Where is Crichton?" Scorpius' voice was lowering toward the guttural vocalizations of his Scarran ancestry when Braca cleared his throat to interrupt.

"Sir, do not overtax yourself. We will find them quickly."

Scorpius glared at Braca for a moment and then regained some control. "Oh, really. This damage occurred over an arn ago and there is no sign of them. I am beginning to wonder if you are all incompetent."

He grabbed a nearby security guard and pulled him close. "What progress has been made?" he snarled into the guard's face. 

All color drained from the guard's face as he replied, "We still have not found any trace of the intruders."

Scorpius threw the guard across the room with a growl. "I want this damage cleared and I want Crichton. NOW!" he roared.

Turning to the quivering project director, he demanded, "Strappa, how much data can be salvaged?"

"The sabotage was very thorough. I am not sure any data can be recovered." Strappa flinched away as if fearing he would be struck or worse.

Scorpius regained his self-control with a visible effort. "Then it appears I need Crichton's brain more than ever," he murmured. "Intensify the search. Find Crichton!"

On the Luxan ship, Pilot's transmission caused D'Argo to smile. Aeryn turned to him and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said Ch'rall was on the way to open the doors. That should be interesting."

Aeryn smiled wanly as her attention turned to Crichton, who was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hey, baby," he whispered.

"Hey, yourself. How do you feel?"

"Like I had a fight with a Luxan in hyper-rage and got the dren kicked out of me."

"Hang on. Help is on the way."

"Yeah, well, unless a command carrier or dreadnought is on our side, we've got a real problem. I don't see how we get out of here anytime soon."

"Pilot said Ch'rall sounded very confident about his success," D'Argo responded. "And we all know what his ship can do."

"I don't like to rain on anyone's parade, but this is a command carrier, not a Prowler," John replied weakly. "I'm afraid his Mellacat isn't big enough to get this carrier's attention, let alone blast us out of here."

"Well, we're about to find out. Ch'rall is signaling and wants to lock onto our signal so he will know where we are."

"Give him a signal, D'Argo and get ready. I think we'll be blasting after all," Aeryn said with a tight smile.

John reached over and touched D'Argo's arm. When he turned, John said, "Make sure to call Rygel and Crais and give them a head's up before we blow this taco stand." D'Argo nodded and started his engines.

Once the engines started, all pretense of concealment was gone. The interior doors to the hangar bay opened within ten seconds and a squad of troopers entered, firing at the sound of the engines. The Luxan ship's shielding effectively repulsed their blasts. Just when the three began to worry about heavier weapons being brought in, the outer doors imploded with a violence that shook the entire carrier, vaporizing the troopers.

Surveying the damage, D'Argo smiled broadly. "I guess that answers any question about his craft, wouldn't you say? Now hang on, it will probably get a little bumpy." He quickly accelerated out of the gaping hole in the carrier's side.

"You weren't kidding, big guy," John winced.

Aeryn noted the rear sensors and yelled, "Here comes the pursuit. I count at least six Prowlers and two Marauders. There's sure to be more."

As D'Argo focused his rear cannons, Ch'rall swung out of the carrier's shadow and blasted through the Peacekeeper formation. His fire destroyed one Prowler outright and severely damaged two others. Unfortunately, seven other Prowlers took their place almost immediately.

"Faster, D'Argo," Aeryn yelled as she noticed the increase in the following pack.

"Hang on, guys. We're coming," Chiana's voice sounded over the comms. "Don't shoot us. We're in the Marauder coming your way." 

"Who is manning your weapons console?" Aeryn asked breathlessly.

"Who do you think, Peacekeeper? If I could shoot at Charrids on Dam-ba-da, I can certainly shoot at Peacekeeper ships out here."

"Rygel!" John yelled with a laugh. "Just don't hit us."

"Don't worry, Crichton. Moya and Talyn are on the way and should be here very shortly," he answered with assurance. "Take that, you frelling Peacekeeper."

A Prowler exploded behind them as Ch'rall and Chiana laid down withering fire to protect the Luxan vessel. D'Argo looked ahead and saw Moya with Talyn close behind. "It appears that we might just get out of this with our skins," he exclaimed.

Moya cut behind them and the defense screen took the brunt of the fire from the pursuing vessels. Then Talyn joined the fray and space became silent again for a brief moment. The next wave of Prowlers washed over the ships with blasting cannons. The dogfight intensified as Aeryn noted the carrier beginning to close while bringing its frag cannons to bear.

"We have to get those Prowlers off us if we are to have any chance," she yelled.

"What do you think we are trying to do?" D'Argo yelled back.

"Why can't we catch a break?" John moaned.

"You are the one who once said things were never easy," D'Argo retorted.

"But couldn't I be wrong just this one time?"

Talyn and the Mellacat took out the brunt of the second wave without suffering much damage. Chiana spun the Marauder away from a blast and D'Argo took out the remaining Prowlers before she could wheel around.

"Thanks, D'Argo. I owe ya," she called.

Noticing a break in the Prowler attack, John asked tensely, "Can we board Moya before the carrier gets here?"

"We have to or the carrier will destroy us all," D'Argo growled. "Pilot, drop the defense screen and let us in."

"Acknowledged!"

"Pilot, Crais, be ready to Starburst as soon as we board," Aeryn called.

The vessels entered Moya and she powered to Starburst before they had rolled to a stop. The carrier fired a salvo that barely missed both Leviathans as they disappeared. All that was left was a wounded command carrier and a squadron of Prowlers buzzing like angry hornets robbed of their prey.

EPILOGUE

Moya's medbay was a little crowded. Besides John and Aeryn, Ch'rall was being treated for a minor concussion caused by the lurch into Starburst. Jool treated John immediately while Chiana stitched Aeryn's wound with D'Argo's assistance. John was unconscious when they brought him in and the crew was worried about his temperature, but the human showed his resilience once again. His temperature slowly lowered toward what they thought was normal and his color returned.

When he finally awoke, he looked at the entire crew who gathered around his bed. Aeryn sat close by with her leg elevated, but she wasn't so far away that she couldn't reach his hand. She squeezed it gently and smiled.

"Hey. Welcome back."

"Hey. How are you doing? How's the leg?"

"It's a little sore. Chiana and D'Argo can add sewing to their list of skills. Probably won't even scar. How do you feel?"

"I've felt a helluva lot worse, considering. Who do I thank?"

Jool reached out and felt his forehead, which earned her a smile from Crichton. "You were very lucky. The knife missed any vital organs. A few drenches to the right and you would have lost a kidney," she chided.

"I told you not to trust that frelling Peacekeeper," Rygel huffed.

"Yeah, well, sometimes the past haunts us," replied John, glancing at Aeryn who lowered her eyes.

D'Argo came to stand over John's bed. "Are you sure you feel well, John? You worried us all," he said with concern.

"Yeah, I feel good, big guy, but there is one thing. I must have been hallucinating during the battle. I seem to remember this weird videogame with Chiana flying a Marauder and Rygel blowing Prowlers out of space. We all know that couldn't have happened," he said with a sly smile.

Both Chi and Rygel began to splutter. "I'll have you know that you weren't dreaming, Crichton. I blew up three frelling Prowlers and Chiana is a better pilot than I thought possible," Rygel declared. The last part earned him a slight shove from the Nebari who was smiling as wide as she could.

"I can attest to Dominar Rygel's accuracy, Crichton. He actually destroyed four Prowlers and Chiana has the makings of a fine combat pilot," Crais interjected.

"I know, I know. I was just yanking their chains for a minute."

"You must be feeling better if your so-called sense of humor is back," D'Argo grinned.

John noticed Ch'rall in a nearby bed with a cold pack on his brow. His concern was evident as he asked, "What happened to you? Are you OK?"

"Actually I haven't enjoyed myself so much in a long, long time. When Moya went into Starburst I was thrown into my ship's canopy, but everyone assures me I'll be fine once I quit seeing two of everything," he smiled. He paused briefly and the smile disappeared as he announced, "When I recover, I will be taking my leave."

His announcement caused a ripple within the gathering. They all looked at him with dismay. D'Argo asked what everyone was thinking. "Where are you going? We thought you wanted to join us."

"Your mission has been accomplished. You have thwarted Scorpius and destroyed his data. I need to move to other things. The battle with the Stinger caused me to think about what I wish to do in the future."

"And that would be?" John asked quietly.

"I have a certain craving for liver and I know exactly where to go to satisfy myself," he replied with a toothy smile. "I neglected to mention the reason for my banishment from Scorvia. Sh'nam usurped my throne and banished me to save face since he could not catch me to have me executed. He killed my entire family including three cousins who might have challenged his right to rule. It is time that justice paid him a visit."

His grim visage caused the others to shudder slightly. Noticing their discomfort, he continued, "If I succeed, Scorvia will become peaceful again. If you need my assistance after that, please call me. I am not ready to die just yet."

"You have been a true ally, Ch'rall. I, for one, will miss you," D'Argo said in a firm voice.

"As will we all," Crais added.

"Ch'rall, take care of yourself and I wish you good luck. Sh'nam sounds like he needs a taste of justice and you are just the person to make that happen. We'll save a place for you if you should get bored," John said smiling.

Aeryn grasped John's hand tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Taken aback, John replied, "For what?"

"That I didn't stop Velorek before he tried to kill you."

"Sunshine, reading tea leaves is Chiana's department. You couldn't have predicted what Velorek was going to do and I don't want you feeling guilty about it. He's not the first guy in this universe who wanted a woman and was willing to kill the competition. I read about it in the newspapers every day on Earth. Jealousy is a strong emotion. Besides, my one regret about this whole business isn't Velorek."

They all nodded as Aeryn said, "Scorpius is still alive and he needs you more than ever."

"I would love to have seen the look on his face when he discovered his precious wormhole knowledge was gone," John laughed. "Damn, that hurts," he winced. "But any way you look at it, today is one of the good days."

Scorpius stared into the star field outside his carrier. He held the reports from Strappa and Braca and was lost in thought. He knew the identity of the body in the lab and deduced that the missing tech was, in fact, Aeryn Sun. The more he thought about it, the more Crichton's trickery galled him. In frustration, he threw the datachips containing the reports across his Ready Room and began to clench and unclench his hands. _How could I let you deceive me and escape yet again?_

"We will meet again, John. Your luck will not hold. I refuse to let one person stand in my way," he murmured. His voice was as cold as the vast nothingness outside his vessel. 

THE END


End file.
